Breath for me
by Suika Severin
Summary: Snape als Meermensch und Harry als Schulleiter. Keine Parodie, bis jetzt keinerlei Pairing aber später vielleicht HarryDraco. Spielt im Siebten Schuljahr. Kein HBP
1. Der See

Erst einmal Entwarnung. Diese Geschichte bedeutet nicht das ich die anderen aufgegeben habe. Nur komme ich weder in Heal my soul noch in Liberty weiter. Und diese Idee spukt schon ewig in meinem Kopf herum. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen wenn ich euch noch etwas warten lasse. Ich kann euch nur versprechen das ich nicht vorhabe die Geschichten unvollendet zu lassen. Viel Spass beim lesen!

_Wer die updates immer als erste haben will (ca.1 Woche bevor ich sie hier poste) muss auf meine homepage schauen, die Adresse findet ihr auf meinem Profil _

Disclaimer: Die Charaktäre gehören leider nicht mir und werden es wohl auch nie. Das gilt für alle Kapitel.

**Breath for me**

Der See

Die große Halle war geräuschvoll wie immer an diesem Morgen. Es war kurz nach den Weihnachtsferien und die Schüler wie auch einige Lehrkräfte erzählten eifrig von ihren Erlebnissen während der zweiwöchigen Unterrichtspause. Es waren nur wenige in Hogwarts geblieben, zu wichtig war jeder Moment den man in diesen dunklen Zeiten mit seiner Familie verbringen konnte.

Doch es gab Ausnahmen. Der Krieg hatte in den letzten Monaten erste Todesopfer gefordert und so gab es nun weitere Waisen neben dem Jungen der lebte in Hogwarts. Dieser hatte sich nach dem Tod seines Patenonkels in seine Bücher verkrochen und sich von allen abgeschottet. Anfangs hatten seine Freunde noch versucht zu ihm durch zu kommen, doch auch sie hatten es bald aufgegeben.

Auch ein Lehrer war die ganzen Ferien in der Schule geblieben, aber dies nicht ganz freiwillig.

Severus Snape war in den Sommerferien als Spion enttarnt worden und hatte die Wut seines "Herrn" nur knapp überlebt. Er hatte die ersten Wochen des Schuljahres auf dem Krankenflügel verbracht und war danach in sein Quatier verschwunden. Da er sich bis zum Ende des Jahres erholen sollte sahen ihn die Schüler auch nie im Unterricht und zu den Mahlzeiten kam er nur selten. Nicht das es recht viele der Hogwartsinsassen störte. Denn auch wenn nun eine gehörige Portion Respekt für den Tränkemeister in jedem der Schüler innewohnte so war er doch keineswegs beliebt.

Dumbledor und einige wenige Lehrer hatten anfangs versucht den Tränkemeister aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu locken, doch auch sie gaben nach einigen harschen Abfuhren auf und überließen den Mann sich selbst.

Abgesehen von diesen Ausnahmen verlief das Leben in Hogwarts aber wie gewohnt. Das sollte sich aber bald ändern...

Harry war genervt. Nicht nur das er zu Weihnachten einen Berg an anonymen Liebesbriefen erhalten hatte, die ihn im übrigen völlig kalt ließen, nein, auch an einem Projekt, das er sich selbst aufgetragen hatte, kam er nicht weiter: Severus Snape. Denn auch wenn dieser vom Rest der Schule abgeschrieben worden war, wollte Harry doch wissen was genau hinter der Zurückgezogenheit seines ehemaligen Lehrers steckte.

An der Enttarnung konnte es kaum liegen, Harry war gezwungen gewesen sie in einer seiner Visionen zu beobachten, und so schmerzhaft die Rache Voldemorts auch gewesen war so war sie doch nichts Außergewöhnliches. Der dunkle Lord bestrafte jedes Versagen mit dem Crucio, nur die Dauer variierte. Und Snape war entkommen bevor der Todesfluch auf ihn ausgesprochen wurde.

Nur eines war merkwürdig gewesen. Denn kurz bevor Snape sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte war es Voldemort gelungen in dessen Erinnerungen einzudringen. Und auch wenn Harry diese nicht hatte sehen können so war doch die Reaktion des dunklen Lords äußerst "interresant" gewesen. Er schien im ersten Moment schockiert zu sein, bevor er gelacht hatte, ein kaltes grausames Lachen, und Snape verkündet hatte das dieser ihm nun wenigstens noch als eines nützen würde: als Zaubertrankzutat. Dies schien die letzten Kräfte des geschundenen Mannes zu mobilisieren und so war Snape geflüchtet. Harry rann bei der Erinnerung an die Worte noch immer ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Doch es warf auch eine Frage auf: WAS war Snape? Ein Mensch konnte er nicht sein, da hätte er kaum Wert als "Zutat". Und auch in seinen Büchern fand er nichts nützliches. Immerhin hatte er keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Und auch wenn seit Jahren das Gerücht umging das Snape ein Vampir sei, war dies doch sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Doch sonst viel ihm nichts ein. Und so hatte er einen Plan gefasst; er würde sich in Snapes private Gemächer schleichen und dort nach Hinweisen suchen. Etwas was nicht ohne ordentliche Planung geschehen konnte. Allein um heraus zu finden wo sich das Quatier des Mannes befand hatte er schon über einen Monat gebraucht. Zwei weitere Wochen waren damit vergangen die Schutzzauber und deren Gegenspüche zu enträtseln. Und schließlich hatte er sein genaues Vorgehen planen müssen.

Doch heute war der Tag der Ausführung gekommen.

Harry war unter seinem Tarnumhang zu dem Portrait tief im Untergrund von Hogwarts geschlichen. Nun machte er sich an die anstrengende und nicht ganz ungefährliche Aufgabe die Zauber die Snape auf den Eingang verhängt hatte unschädlich zu machen ohne das der Mann davon etwas mitbekam.

Wie durch ein Wunder schien ihm das auch zu gelingen. Und so stahl er sich vorsichtig durch die erschienene Tür. Er stand ihn einem kleinen Wohnzimmer. Allerdings wirkte es tot, als ob nie jemand dort gewohnt hätte. Es verwunderte Harry nicht sonderlich. Seine Slytherinseite sagte ihm das dieser Raum nur der Tarnung galt, ein Ort in dem man Gäste empfangen konnte ohne Gefahr zu laufen ungewollt Informationen über sich preis zu geben.

Und es gab nur zwei Türen die in weitere Räume führten.

Nachdem er sich noch einmal gedanklich Mut zugesprochen hatte wandte sich Harry der Tür die ihm näher gelegen war zu. Sie ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen und enthüllte ein Labor wie es Harry noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war fast dreimal so groß wie sein Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Langsam und auf mögliche Sicherheitszauber achtend nahm der junge Mann es unter Augenschein. Doch außer das es eindeutig das Labor eines Fachmannes war ließ sich nichts entdecken und da er nicht unnötig Zeit verschwenden wollte verließ Harry den Raum so leise wie er ihn betreten hatte wieder.

Doch nun blieb nur noch eine Tür. Und hinter dieser musste auch Snape sein.

Harry überlegte ernsthaft ob er nicht doch lieber schleunigst die Flucht ergreifen sollte.

Er schüttelte sich. Verdammt! Er war ein Gryffindor! Er würde jetzt, wo er schon hier war, nicht davon laufen!

Harry schritt leise zu der Tür und lauschte.

Nichts war zu hören.

Ein letztes Mal atmete er noch tief ein. Dann öffnette er die Tür.

Und erstarrte.

Alles hätte er erwartet, nur nicht das was er vor sich sah. Eine wundervolle Seenlandschaft breitete sich in der Größe des Quiddichfeldes vor ihm aus. Doch das war es nicht was ihm den Atem raubte. Sondern Snape.

Der Mann saß wenige Meter von ihm entfernt in einer Bucht am Rande eines größeren Sees. Doch er hatte anstatt Beinen einen ungefähr eineinhalb Meter langen Fischschwanz. Die fast durchsichtige Flosse hing entspannt ins klare Wasser, dunkleblaue und -grüne Schuppen schimmerten seiden im sanften Licht des Raumes. Knapp über der Hüfte gingen sie langsam in helle Haut über und nur vereinzelt konnte man Stellen sehen, wohl ehemalige Narben, die mit perlmutfarbenen Schuppen besetzt waren. Der Oberkörper war kräftig aber schlank, nicht mager wie es die Roben im Unterricht kaum hatten verheimlichen können. Sein Gesicht war dem Licht zugewandt und sah jünger aus, die Augen waren geschlossen. Keine Falte, kein grießgrämiger Gesichtsausdruck, nein ein entspanntes Lächeln erhelte die Züge des Mannes der kaum älter als dreißig zu sein schien.

Harry wurde mit einem schlag bewusst was Voldemort gemeint hatte. Die Wesen die im See von Hogwarts lebten waren recht häufig, und auch wenn man sie Meermenschen nannte so waren sie doch in keiner Weise mit Menschen verwandt. Doch Snape war etwas anderes. Er war ein richtiger Meermensch. Ein magisches Wesen das als ausgelöscht galt. Ausgerottet wegen ihrer Flossen, Schuppen und Blut die ähnlich wie Einhornblut unsterblich machen sollten.

"Unglaublich..."

Zu spät bemerkte Harry das er das laut ausgesprochen hatte und so fand er sich wenige Momente später ohne Tarnumhang und in die entsetzten Augen seines Professors blickend wieder.

TBC

Sagt mir wie ihr den Anfang findet, ja? Dann schreib ich auch brav weiter.

SS


	2. Die Slytheringrotte

Elektra van Helsing: Bei deinem Review bin ich doch glatt rot geworden. Das war wohl das schönste das ich bis jetzt bekommen hab. Hoff das dir die Story auch weiter gefällt.

Aya Shiroi: Musst dich leider noch etwas vertrösten bis Sev seine Lebensgeschichte zum besten gibt. Kann nur soviel sagen: Das wird keine fluffige Heile-Welt geschichte wie bmc.

Krinse-Katze, Kardia, mimaja, Jadis, BTina, bloodangel: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Disclaimer: Nix ist meins...leider

Schon vorab: Adepte sind das selbe wie Elementarmagier

Die Slytherin-Grotte

Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Mit der Wut des Tränkemeisters hätte er umgehen können, indem er nämlich schleunigst das Weite gesucht hätte. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Snape schien verunsichert, fast ängstlich und wartete eindeutig darauf was Er tun würde.

Und genau das war Harrys Problem. Er hatte nämlich keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Das hätte er immerhin nicht erwartet. Aber letztlich wollte er mehr wissen, immerhin kam es nicht jeden Tag vor einem als ausgestorben gedachten Wesen zu begegnen.

Langsam und für Snape gut sichtbar legte er seinen Zauberstab neben sich auf den mit weichen Moos bedeckten Boden und ging ein paar Schritte davon weg. "Was willst du Potter?" Kam plötzlich die Frage. Harry überlegte nicht lange sondern sagte einfach die Wahrheit. "Ich habe in einer Vision ihre Enttarnung beobachtet und wollte wissen was Voldemort mit.." "..Zutat meinte." wurde Harry unterbrochen. "Und nachdem du es nun weißt, was willst du tun? Mich umbringen und ausweiden? Bitte. Es ist ja nicht so als ob ich es jetzt noch verhindern könnte." Harry war schockiert. Nicht nur von dem gesagten sondern auch davon wie Snape es gesagt hatte. So bitter und... resigniert. Er schien wirklich zu glauben dass sein Schüler genau das tun würde.

"Sir, nein. Bitte..." Verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelnd ließ sich Harry ins Moos nieder. Er blickte in die schwarzen Augen, die ihn argwöhnisch beobachteten, in der Hoffnung das deren Besitzer ihn verstehen würde. "Bitte sie müssen mir glauben. Ich will ihnen nichts Böses! Aber es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein bis Voldemort einsieht dass er nicht an sie heran kommt und durchsickern lässt was sie sind. Und ich glaube nicht dass ihnen Dumbledore und seine Idioten dann zur Seite stehen und sie beschützen." Snape schien sich dessen durchaus bewusst zu sein, resigniert kam seine Antwort." Und was wollen sie tun Potter? Sich in Gryffindorschem Heldenmut vor mich werfen bevor man mich zerteilt?" Er lachte freudlos. "Lassen sie mich einfach in Ruhe die Zeit genießen die mir noch bleibt."

"Was ist, wenn ich ihnen sage dass ich einen Ort kenne in dem sie sowohl vor der Zaubererwelt als auch vor Voldemort sicher wären?"

DAS erregte eindeutig das Interesse des Tränkemeisters. Harry erlaubte sich kurz aufzuatmen. "Ich habe in den letzten Monaten die Kammer des Schreckens "renoviert" und die Passwörter geändert. Momentan kommt niemand außer mir dort hinunter, auch Voldemort nicht. Wenn sie wollen können sie sich dort einquartieren. Es wäre auf jeden Fall sicher." gespannt wartete Harry auf eine Reaktion. Der Mann war in Gedanken versunken und erst nach einer Weile traf seiner wieder Harrys Blick. "Das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen, aber ist es ihnen auch recht wenn in ihrer Zuflucht ein See liegt? Ich muss mindestens 4 Stunden am Tag unter Wasser verbringen um zu überleben." Erleichtert lächelte Harry. "Sie dürfen sich ruhig austoben. Wenn es nur halb so schön ist wie das hier werden sie mich recht häufig als Gast haben." Der Mann nickte und Harry hätte schwören können dass er ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht gesehen hatte.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

Eine viertel Stunde war ein unter dem Tarnumhang verborgener Snape und ein sichtbarer, allerdings stark errötender Harry so unauffällig wie möglich zur Mädchentoilette der Maulenden Myrthe unterwegs. Harry konnte den Verdacht nicht loswerden das sein Tränkelehrer hinter ihm noch immer unverschämt grinste. Wie konnte der Mann es auch wagen sich vor Harry in einen Menschen zu verwandeln! In einen nackten Menschen! Die Röte in Harrys Gesicht vertiefte sich. Er hatte sich natürlich völlig geschockt weggedreht, nur um von Snape darauf hingewiesen zu werden das sein menschlicher Körper nur eine Transformation ähnlich der Animagi war. Was bedeutete eine Asexuelle. Und es stimmte wie Harry mit einem vorsichtigen Blick feststellte. Nichts. Das änderte aber nichts daran dass er froh war als der Mann sich etwas angezogen hatte.

Schließlich kamen sie zum Eingang und nach einem vorsichtigen Blick ob sie auch wirklich allein waren streifte Snape den Umhang ab und sah erwartungsvoll zu Harry. Dieser kniete sich vor das Waschbecken. Doch als Snape das Passwort hörte konnte er ein erschrockenes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Potter zischelte und zwitscherte! "Phoenixus..." flüsterte er geschockt als Harry sich erhob und vor den sich verschiebenden Waschbecken zurücktrat. Dieser schmunzelte. "DAS hätten sie wohl nicht erwartet. Kommen sie, ich erkläre ihnen alles wenn wir da sind."

Der Weg nach unten war nicht weniger unangenehm als früher, nur das Harry es inzwischen gewohnt war. Snape schaffte es irgendwie genauso elegant zu landen wie er sich sonst auch immer bewegte. Die Höhle die zur Kammer führte hatte sich allerdings verändert. Dort wo vorher tote Ratten und allerhand Unrat gelegen hatten rankten sich alle möglichen Pflanzen die Wände entlang. Kleine, im Raum herum schwirrende Lichtkugeln spendeten Licht und immer wieder sah man Schmetterlinge und andere Insekten um die Blüten tanzen. Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf, so etwas hier zu erschaffen und zu erhalten musste Unmengen an Energie kosten. Der Junge überraschte ihn doch immer wieder.

Doch als sich schließlich die Tür zur Kammer öffnete verschlug es dem Mann vollends die Sprache. Die riesige Halle war zuerst schon beeindruckend gewesen, doch nun erinnerte sie an einen Urwald. Riesige Bäume ragten zur Decke, in ihren Wipfeln kleine Hütten, die durch Hängebrücken verbunden waren. An den Wänden rankten sich wie schon in der Höhle tropische Pflanzen in die Höhe. Überall flogen Vögel und Insekten durch die Lüfte. "Schön nicht? Der Boden gehört ganz ihnen, ich habe mir den oberen Teil zueigen gemacht." meinte Harry verschmitzt grinsend. "Und wie bitte kommen sie da hoch? Sie haben doch nicht etwa ihren Besen dabei?" Die Antwort kam anders als er es erwartet hatte. Harry machte einen Satz nach vorn und verwandelte sich im Sprung... in einen Phoenix. Nicht irgendeinen, nein. Sein Gefieder schimmerte in Türkis und Grüntönen. Snape schnaubte und rief dem Vogel der es sich wenige Meter entfernt auf einem tiefer gelegenen Ast niedergelassen hatte zu. "Das sie auch immer alle Regeln brechen müssen! Sie wissen schon dass es als unmöglich gilt als Erdadept eine Luftanimagusgestalt anzunehmen." Der Vogel schien zu lachen und der Lehrer konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

Harry hatte es sich in seiner Vogelform auf einem der niedrigeren Äste bequem gemacht von wo aus er bequem Snape bei der Arbeit beobachten konnte. Der Mann war höchstwahrscheinlich als Meeresbewohner ein Wasseradept und es machte Harry schon neugierig was diese tun konnten.

Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Der Mann ging auf dem moosigen Boden auf die Knie und legte seine Hände auf das weiche Grün. Was geschah ließ Harrys Schnabel offen stehen. Der Boden senkte sich ab, nur schmale Stege bewachsen mit Moos waren noch auf der alten Höhe. Dann stieg das Wasser. Kleine und große Fontänen aus Wasser schossen aus dem Boden und innerhalb weniger Minuten waren aus den tiefen Gräben kristallklare Seen geworden, durch Höhlen verbunden. Severus stand auf und streifte die schwarze Robe ab. Dann tauchte er kopfüber in die Fluten, die kurz darauf in ein goldenes Strahlen gehüllt waren. Über eine Stunde war von dem Mann nichts zu sehen, nur hier und da ein Schatten. Und immer wieder ein kleines goldenes Leuchten.

Harry war nach einer Weile dazu übergegangen sein Gefieder zu putzen und so fiel er fast von seinem Ast als das gesamte Gewässer plötzlich aufleuchtete. Kurz darauf tauchte Severus auf und hievte sich aus dem Wasser. Die glitzernde Flosse schwang leicht im Wasser hin und her. Und dann sprang ein kleiner goldener Fisch vor ihm aus dem Wasser als wolle er den Meermann begrüßen. Danach wieder einer und wieder einer. Harry flog neben den Mann und sah diesen fragend an. Snape wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte. "Dir sind doch bestimmt auch die Tiere hier um den Kopf geflogen und haben dich begrüßt als du sie erschaffen hast?" meinte er amüsiert. Der Jugendliche verwandelte sich zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin in Ohnmacht gefallen nachdem ich die ganzen Vögel und Insekten zum Leben erweckt habe, kann also schon sein..." gab Harry zu und sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Die Ersten stehen in Kürze auf. Wenn sie irgendetwas brauchen rufen sie einfach Dobby. Er ist mir treu ergeben und wird ihr Geheimnis für sich behalten."

Damit machte sich Harry auf den Weg nach oben, mit dem unguten Gefühl dass das was Severus und ihn in Zukunft erwarten würde nicht angenehm sein würde.

Tbc


	3. Seiten

Ina Bauer, geli-chan, Elektra van Helsing, neosildrake, silbernewolfsfrau, Jadis, Salazar Azrael Slytherin: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Davon leb ich...

A/N: Hab einige Anfragen per email und review erhalten was ein Adept ist. Habe das von der Geschichte "Dragonmasters" aufgeschnappt (ich liebe sie!): Adepten sind Elementarmagier, ziemlich selten. Sie können mit Element Dinge erschaffen und kämpfen. Viel Spass beim lesen.

Disclaimer: nix ist meins... leider

**Seiten**

Harry hatte es geschafft unbemerkt zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen und hatte sich dort auf der Couch schlafend gestellt. Nur wenige Minuten später waren auch schon die ersten Frühaufsteher erschienen und hatten ihn vorsichtig "geweckt".

Nun saß er in Verwandlung und langweilte sich zu Tode. Das Hauptthema des Jahres waren die Animagi. Und nachdem er das bereits konnte, ohne das Wissen von McGonagall und des Ministeriums, war relativ wenig Interressantes für ihn in diesem Unterricht.

Das galt auch in vielen anderen Fächern, er war seinen Mitschülern einfach meilenweit voraus. Denn wenn er sich nicht selbst auf den Krieg und damit auf den kommenden Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereitete, würde es wohl auch kein anderer tun. So verbrachte er bereits das Ende des letzten Jahres meist in der Bücherei, ebenso wie die Ferien. Er hatte in der Nähe der Dursleys einen kleinen Buchladen entdeckt der neben den normalen Muggelbüchern auch, in einem mit muggelabwehrzaubern verborgenen Raum, magische Bücher führte.

Und nachdem er zurück in Hogwarts war hatte er sich nach neuen Wissensquellen umgesehen. Seine "Freunde" ließen ihn schon eine Weile in Ruhe. Bereits vor den Ferien hatte er gemerkt das sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen hatten, die beiden waren noch Teenager, fast Kinder. Er hingegen mochte zwar noch im Körper eines 16-jährigen stecken, doch war sein Geist späterstens nach dem Tod seines Patenonkels der eines Erwachsenen. Anfangs hatte er noch versucht sich ihnen anzuvertrauen, versucht ihnen verständlich zu machen wie er sich gefühlt hatte als Voldemort ihn kontrolliert hatte, die Macht die er gefühlt hatte. Doch sie verstanden nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, deutlich sah er die beginnende Furcht ihn ihren Augen.

Die Furcht vor ihm.

Das war der Ausschlag gebende Punkt gewesen. Die Erkenntnis das sie die Macht die er entwickeln müsste, die Dinge die er tun müsste, nie auch nur ansatzweise verstehen würden. Hermine mit ihrem Idealismus würde nicht an seiner Seite stehen wenn er tötete, nicht einmal wenn es Todesser oder der dunkle Lord waren. Und Ron? Der sah schon immer nur den Ruhm den seine Freundschaft mit Harry brachte. Immer wenn er nicht in der Gunst der Zaubererwelt stand hatte dieser sich von ihm abgewandt. Was würde ihn daran hindern dies wieder zu tun?

Nein es war besser wie es jetzt war.

Und vielleicht würden Snape und er ja so etwas wie eine Freundschaft aufbauen können? Der Mann war den Weg der dunkle Seite schon einmal gegangen, er würde Harry mehr beibringen können als der gesamte Phönixorden. Harry schnaupte bei dem Gedanken an Dumbledors Haufen. Sie schienen zu erwarten das Harry den dunklen Lord mit einem Stupefy zur Strecke brachte. Denn mehr hatten sie ihm nicht wirklich beigebracht. Und immer wenn er den Rektor darauf angesprochen hatte wurde ihm als Antwort aufgetischt das er doch erst einmal seine Jugend genießen sollte.

Seine Jugend genießen! Der Mann hatte Nerven! Ein wahnsinniger Massenmörder war hinter ihm her und tötete jeden der ihm im Weg -und Harry wichtig- war und er sollte seine Jungend genießen. Das war ja wohl der Witz des Tages.

Wenn es nicht bitterer Erst wäre...

--------------------

Severus streckte sich genüsslich und öffnete langsam die Augen. Er hatte es sich, nachdem Potter verschwunden war, auf einem der mit Moos bewachsenen Stege zwischen den einzelnen Seen bequem gemacht und war schließlich eingeschlafen.

Nun setzte er sich langsam auf und sah sich nochmal in seiner neuen Behausung um. Ein Kolibri schwirrte interresiert um ihn herum als wolle er dieses merkwürdige Geschöpf genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Severus musste leise lachen und erschrak. Wann hatte er das letzte mal gelacht? Er wusste es nicht. Seid dem er herausgefunden hatte was es bedeutete ein Meermensch in der Welt der Zauberer zu sein war kein Tag vergangen in dem er nicht um sein Leben fürchtete...

Seid Severus' Vater seine Mutter vor dessen Augen umgebracht hatte.

Er würde diesen Tag nie vergessen. Damals war er acht gewesen und hatte nicht verstanden warum seine Mutter ihn nur dann hatte schwimmen lassen wenn sein Vater, ein Tränkemeister wie er, nicht zuhause war. Sie war eine wunderschöne Nixe gewesen. Mit einem in allen blautönen schimmernden Schwanz und blau-schwarz glänzenden Haaren. Doch ihre Augen waren das was ihm am besten in Erinnerung geblieben war. In einem unwirklich schimmernden türkiston waren sie gewesen und hatten ihn immer so voller Liebe und Stolz angesehen.

Sie hatte in einem, mit Verhüllungszaubern versteckten, Kellerraum eine kleine Seenlandschaft erschaffen und Severus eingeschärft das er seinem Vater nie davon erzählen durfte. Auch das er und seine Mutter "halbe Fischchen", wie er das früher nannte, waren sollte ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Nicht das Severus es seinem Vater jemals verraten hätte. Dieser war schon immer ein brutaler und liebloser Mann gewesen. Mit den selben schwarzen Augen die er auch Severus vermacht hatte. Er hatte nie verstanden wie seine Mutter sich in dieses Monster hatte verlieben können und letztlich hatte sie es mit ihrem Leben gebüßt.

Sein Vater war eines Tages überraschend nach Hause gekommen und hatte seine Mutter in dem geheimen Raum überrascht. Severus war krank gewesen und musste im Bett bleiben. Eine Tatsache die ihm wohl das Leben gerettet hatte. Er wusste bis heute nicht wie sein Vater den versteckten Raum gefunden hatte, das einzige woran er sich erinnern konnte war die Schreie seiner Mutter die ihn geweckt und in den Keller gelockt hatten. Dort hatte er dann mit ansehen müssen wie seine Mutter aus dem Wasser gezerrt und erstochen wurde. Die ganze Zeit hatte sein Vater etwas von 'großem Reichtum' und 'besten Zutaten' gemurmelt. Damals hatte Severus nicht gewusst was er damit meinte, zu schockiert war er gewesen, aber heute wusste er woher der plötzliche Reichtum seines Vaters kam. Er hatte es sich Buchstäblich mit dem Blut seiner Ehefrau verdient.

Severus hatte ihn dafür im Alter von 17Jahren ermordet.

Das Wissen das seine Mutter als Zutat verkauft wurde und die Jahre der Grausamkeiten seitens seines Vaters, die er sein ganzen Leben lang hatte ertragen müssen, machten sich am Tag nachdem er von seinem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts zurück gekommen war Luft. Er war nun ein legaler Erwachsener und hatte sich schon Monate zuvor dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Dieser wusste zwar wer Severus Mutter ermordet hatte aber nicht wieso. Und da sich der alte Snape sen. zu fein gewesen war irgendeiner Seite bezutreten war er kein großer Verlust in den Augen des dunklen Lords. Vor allem da Severus trotz allem eine Liebe zu Zaubertränken entwickelt hatte und sein Können für die dunkle Seite nutzte.

So hatte er nur zu gerne einige seiner besten Todesser zusammen mit Severus nach Snape Manor geschickt als dieser seinen Wunsch nach Rache

gestanden hatte. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen und nur die mächtigen Stillezauber hatten dafür gesorgt das die Schreie seines Vaters nicht in der Nachbarschaft zu hören waren. Nein, das Risiko das sich der alte Mann verplapperte war er nicht eingegangen.

Letztlich war es Severus gewesen der ihm den Rest gegeben hatte. Er hatte sich über den sterbenden Mann gebeugt und ihm zwei Wörter ins Ohr geflüstert bevor er Wasser in dessen Lunge herauf bechworen und ihn so regelrecht ertränkt hatte. "Stirb Mensch." Und er hatte in dessen Augen die Erkenntnis aufblitzen sehen. Sein Vater war mit dem Wissen gestorben das er von einem Meermenschen zur Strecke gebracht worden war.

Seinem einzigen Sohn.

In der selben Nacht hatte Severus die Seiten gewechselt.Es mag einem unverständlich vorkommen. Aber in dem Augenblick als er sich bewusst wurde was er getan hatte hatte sich eine Leere in ihm ausgebreitet.

Das Wissen das er nicht besser war als sein Vater.

Das Wissen das seine Mutter sich für ihn schämen würde.

Seine Mutter war es die ihn zurück auf die Seite des Lichtes gebracht hatte. Und vielleicht hatte er jetzt jemanden gefunden für den es sich lohnte auf dieser Seite zu bleiben.

Harry war wie er. Er war ein Außenseiter. Der, sobald er enttarnt wurde, in größter Gefahr schwebte. Denn eines war klar: Sobald der Zaubererwelt bewusst wurde wie mächtig der Junge war würden sie sich gegen ihn stellen. Späterstens wenn er den dunklen Lord vernichtet hatte. Und das schien dem Jungen auch bewusst zu sein, warum sonst hatte er sich hier einen Ort geschaffen an dem er ohne weiteres viele Jahre verleben konnte?

Vielleicht würden sie so etwas wie Freunde werden können, oder wenigstens Verbündete.

Tbc

Ab dem nächsten chap gehts endlich los, Voldemord packt aus...

Ansonsten bin ich auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einem Übersetzer...

SS


	4. Es beginnt

Disclaimer: Wie immer nicht meins

Sakura Sakajano, Jadis, Salazar Azarael Slytherin: vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

silbernewolfsfrau: Sag ich nicht...

Dragon: In meinem kranken Gedanken hatte ich mir das so gedacht wie du das schon vermutet hast. Das sich Meermenschen wie ein Animagus in Menschen verwandeln können. Sollten sie sich in einem Menschen verlieben können sie die Verwandlung "komplett" machen. So wie im Falle von Sevs Mutter.

geli-chan: Ja gey? Ich warte ganz gespannt auf seinen ersten Starschnitt und seine erste Single ... _Voldy and the Deatheaters. _

**Es beginnt...**

Es war drei Wochen später als alles zusammenbrach. Harry war gerade dabei in seinem Mittagessen herum zu stochern als eine handvoll Autoren samt Zaubereiminister in die große Halle gestapft kamen und sich wichtigtuerisch vor dem Lehrertisch aufbauten. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet und ein gespanntes Schweigen breitete sich über der Schülerschaft aus.

Harry ahnte nichts Gutes.

"Dumbledore! Ich verlange sofort die Herausgabe von Snape!" fauchte der Minister und starrte arrogant in Richtung des Schulleiters welcher verständnislos auf den Mann hinunter sah. "Wenn ich fragen dürfte, warum wollen sie Severus sprechen? Es ist ja nicht so als ob er in letzter Zeit die Schule verlassen hätte. Des Weiteren wäre ich ihnen dankbar wenn sie ihn nicht als Sache ansprechen würden." antwortete er in großväterlichem Tonfall. Dies schien Fudge aber nur noch wütender zu machen. "Wagen sie es nicht sich hier dumm zu stellen! Was fällt ihnen ein dem Ministerium, in diesen Zeiten, den Zugang zu solch seltenen Zaubertränkezutaten zu verheimlichen?" plusterte er sich auf. Harry wurde bleich. Dass der Minister Snape das so frei heraus als "Zutat" bezeichnen würde hätte er nicht gedacht.

Aber Dumbledore verstand das Gesagte anders als Harry. "Ich kann ihnen versichern dass weder Prof. Snape noch seine Vertretung Zutaten, die nicht zum Unterrichtsplan gehören, besitzen. Vor allem da Severus Snape momentan gesundheitlich bei weitem noch nicht in der Lage ist zu unterrichten. Daher kann ich ihre Anschuldigungen nur zurückweisen." meinte er immer noch freundlich. Ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf den Zügen des Ministers. "Sie wollen mir also wirklich weismachen dass sie nicht wissen WAS Snape ist? Der große Dumbledore weiß nicht das sich ein Meermensch seid Jahren unter seinen Augen frei bewegt..." höhnte er. "Dann werde ich es für sie noch mal genauer erklären: Ich, Cornelius Fudge, verlange die Herausgabe des Meermenschen Severus Snape an das Tränkelabor des Zaubereiministeriums zur Verarbeitung."

Totenstille.

Aus Dumbledores Gesicht wich jegliche Farbe und auch die anderen Lehrer und Schüler wurden bleich. Manche hielten sich geschockt die Hände vor das Gesicht oder fingen an zu weinen. Wieder andere konnten wohl kaum ihre Übelkeit unterdrücken. Aber allen war eines klar.

Über ihren Lehrer wurde gerade das Todesurteil verhängt.

Aber niemand tat etwas dagegen.

"Sie wussten es also wirklich nicht... gut für sie. Nun holen sie ihn her. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Harry hielt gespannt den Atem an. Nun würde es sich entscheiden ob er weiter auf der Seite des Schulleiters stehen würde oder nicht. Er betete dass er sich in dem Mann täuschte, dass dieser nicht so feige sein würde und sich dem Minister beugen würde. Doch er wurde enttäuscht. Mit vor Grauen geweiteten Augen sah er wie Dumbledore eine Feder und Pergament heraufbeschwor und eine Nachricht darauf schrieb. Diese gab er einem Auror, der hervor getreten war. "Sagen sie ihm es tut mir leid." Damit verschwand der Auror und drei andere in Richtung der Kerker. Harry konnte nur mit Mühe ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Als ob ein "Tut mir leid" diesen Verrat entschuldigen würde. Wie froh war er jetzt das er den Mann in Sicherheit hatte bringen können.

"Das können sie doch nicht machen! Diese Monster werden ihn umbringen!" Überrascht schaute Harry an den Slytherintisch. Dort war Draco Malfoy aufgestanden und starrte den Schulleiter und Minister mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an. "Setz dich hin Junge! Du kennst den Wert dieser Zutaten nicht!" meinte der Minister kalt. Draco schien einer Ohnmacht nahe und Harry spürte wie sich sein Respekt für den Slytherin steigerte. Dieser war der einzige der dies wohl nicht stillschweigend akzeptieren würde. "Wie können sie nur von ihm reden! Prof. Snape hat uns seit Jahren unterrichtet, bei Merlin, er hat sein Leben als Spion riskiert! Und sie wollen ihn einfach töten und als Zaubertrankzutat benutzen! Ich werde meinen Vater unterrichten, dann sehen sie wie es um die Finanzen im Ministerium steht." Die Antwort des Ministers war kalt und grausam. "Aber mein lieber Junge..., dein Vater war es der uns diese Informationen gegeben hat." Der junge Mann sackte kreideweiß in sich zusammen. "Nein. Das würde er nicht tun... Nicht mit meinem Patenonkel..."

In diesem Moment kam einer der Autoren zurück in die Halle gestürzt. "Er ist nicht da! Sein Quartier ist verlassen und sieht so aus als wäre er schon seid einiger Zeit unbewohnt. Ich habe angeordnet die Schule von oben bis unten abzusuchen." erstattete er hastig Bericht. "Dumbledore! Sie sind der Wächter der Schutzzauber als Schulleiter, holen sie mir Snape her!" fauchte Fudge und Harry wurde bleich. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Wenn der Rektor wirklich die Macht über alle Schutzzauber hatte würde er vielleicht auch die der Kammer durchdringen können. Irgendetwas musste er tun, sonst war Snape so gut wie tot. Er sah wie Dumbledore aufstand und anfing komplizierte Formeln zu murmeln, er konnte regelrecht spüren wie sich die Magie im Raum veränderte. Harrys Hand ging zu seinem Zauberstab. Wenn es sein müsste würde er den Mann verteidigen.

Doch es kam anders.

Die Magie die sich in der großen Halle aufgebaut hatte verschwand plötzlich und Dumbledore schlug schockiert die Augen auf. Er schien auf irgendetwas zu warten, wurde aber scheinbar enttäuscht. Seine Stimme klang alt als er sprach. "Ich bin nicht länger der Schulleiter. das Schloss hat mir soeben jegliche Macht über sich entzogen."

Severus war gerade in einer der vielen Unterwasserhöhlen und knabberte an einem Stück Koralle als er etwas spürte. Eine Bewegung in der Magie des Schlosses. Als magisches Wesen war er wesentlich empfänglicher was die Veränderungen der Magischen Strömungen anging und diese Veränderung kannte er. Der Minister war soeben im Schloss erschienen, und er war nicht allein.

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Auch wenn Harry ihm versichert hatte dass er hier sicher war konnte er die Furcht nicht unterdrücken. Er ließ die Koralle zu Boden sinken und schwamm so schnell er konnte zu der tiefsten und verwinkeltsten Höhle in seinem Tunnelsystem. Wenn wirklich jemand es schaffte in die Kammer einzudringen würde er trotzdem nur wenig Chancen haben Severus in seinem Unterwasserlabyrinth zu finden. Dort, im hintersten Eck rollte er sich schutzsuchend zusammen, die lange Flosse bestmöglich seinen Körper verdeckend.

Und so wartete er.

Immer wieder spürte er kleine Fluktuationen in der Magie des Schlosses, irgendetwas schien dem uralten Gemäuer zu missfallen. Dann erfasste es ihn plötzlich. Ein Gefühl als ob er zerrissen wurde und ein im Wasser stummer Schrei entfuhr seiner Kehle während er in Gedanken das Schloss anflehte ihn zu beschützen. Dann, so schnell wie es gekommen war, war es vorbei. Severus hatte Mühe nicht in Panik zu verfallen und versuchte herauszufinden was soeben geschehen war. Ein kurzer Check verriet ihm dass er noch vollständig war und so konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Magie. Was er vorfand ließ ihn erstarren.

Hogwarts hatte gerade Dumbledore verstoßen und sich einen neuen Schulleiter und Herr der Schutzzauber gewählt.

Und Severus wusste wer es war.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle. Selbst Fudge schien von dieser Entwicklung schockiert zu sein. Harry hingegen war in diesem Moment nur unendlich erleichtert. In Gedanken dankte er dem Schloss, das wie seit Jahrtausenden seine Kinder beschützte und scheinbar keine Unterschiede machte.

Und dann spürte er eine Präsenz, nicht aufdringlich oder unangenehm, nein sehr sanft und vorsichtig, fast fragend. Er ließ diese Präsenz in seinen Geist und sie schien ihn zu durchforsten, bevor sie sich wieder zurückzog. Harry öffnete seine Augen, er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt dass er sie geschlossen hatte. Bevor er sich noch wundern konnte was da gerade mit ihm geschehen war brach auf einen Schlag eine Flut an Wissen über ihn herein. Er konnte die Schutzzauber die sich durch das ganze Schloss zogen sehen, er hatte das Gefühl das er sie sogar greifen konnte. Und als hätte er nie in seinem Leben etwas anderes gemacht fing er an den einzelnen Strängen der Magie zu folgen, sie zu überprüfen und an vielen Stellen mit seinen eigenen Zaubern zu ergänzen. Es kam ihm vor als hätte er Stunden damit verbracht als er schließlich in der Kammer des Schreckens ankam. Seine Furcht war also berechtigt gewesen. Dumbledore hatte Zugang zu Snape gehabt. Nur wie ging es dem Mann jetzt? War er verletzt? Mit seinem ganzen Willen konzentrierte er sich darauf den Tränkemeister zu sehen und zu seinem Erstaunen hatte er nur wenige Augenblicke später das Bild des in sich verschlungenen Meermannes vor seinem Inneren Auge. Erleichtert dass es ihm gut zu gehen schien tauchte er aus seiner Trance auf nur um die die wütenden Worte des Ministers zu vernehmen.

"Was soll das heißen, das Schloss hat ihnen die Macht entzogen? Wer zum Teufel ist dann der neue Schulleiter?" fauchte er. Harry wurde sich mit einem Mal bewusst was gerade geschehen war und konnte sich eine gewisse Genugtuung nicht verkneifen. Er würde die ihm aufgetragene Aufgabe ernst nehmen und besser meistern als Dumbledore. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln stand er auf. Eine Aura der Macht breitete sich um ihn aus als er in ruhiger, jedoch machtvoller Stimme auf die Frage des Mannes antwortete.

"Das wäre dann wohl ich."

Tbc

Tbc

Lalala... Nicht hauen, ja?


	5. Freund und Feind

Ina Bauer, Balu, sofia7, Dragon, Talon, mimaja, Kardia, silbernewolfsfrau, Valerian1982, teddy172, Angie, marie.soledad, casija, Lorrinde, Salazar Azrael Slytherin: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! 21 Stück für nur ein Kapitel! Ich bin ganz hin und weg!

Black Sil: Gute Besserung (damit ich wieder ein Review bekomm) lach

geli-chan: gut, Tritt wird verpasst!

habkeinennamen: das ist sie doch schon? genauso wie auf EndlessRain... oder? grübel

Elektra van Helsing: Ich hoffe dieses Kap. entschädigt dich für die lange Wartezeit. Es ist wieder etwas kurz aber ich bin trotzdem recht stolz drauf. Vielen Dank für dein treues Lesen!

Krinse-Katze: vorsicht! Sterben kann tödlich sein. lach. Danke fur das netter Review

Dieses Kapitel am besten mit etwas mystischer/machtvoller Musik konsumieren... smile

Disclaimer: Wie immer, nur der Plot ist meins...

**Freund und Feind**

Eine betäubende Stille folgte seinen wenigen Worten. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich die gesamte Halle zu Harry um. Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken erwiderte er den Blick des Ministers, dessen Augen ebenfalls ungläubig auf ihm ruhten. "Setz dich hin Junge! Was fällt dir ein das Wort zu erheben wenn Erwachsene sprechen." fauchte der Mann und wollte sich wieder Dumbledore zuwenden, doch Harrys Stimme stoppte ihn.

"Sie werden sich wohl mit mir befassen müssen wenn sie nicht sofort aus dem Schloss verbannt werden wollen." Er trat von seinem Platz weg und einige langsame Schritte auf den Minister zu. "Ich werde nicht zulassen dass sie irgendjemanden in diesem Schloss und auf dessen Ländereien Schaden zufügen. Dieser Ort war seit seinem Anbeginn Zuflucht für die Gejagten und Hilflosen und wird es nun auch wieder werden. Ich werde nicht so nachlässig und feige sein wie es Dumbledore war." Harry warf seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter einen verachteten Blick zu. "Severus Snape ist Gast und Freund in diesem Schloss und steht unter meinem Schutz, so wie jeder Schüler. Wenn sie weiterhin das Recht behalten wollen diese Hallen zu betreten werden sie das akzeptieren und ihre geldgierigen Hände von ihm lassen." Die Worte waren in ruhigem Ton gesprochen worden doch jeder der Anwesenden spürte die Drohung die dahinter lag. Der Minister wurde zuerst kreidebleich bevor seine Gesichtsfarbe in zorniges Rot wechselte.

"Du freches Balg! Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu sprechen! Ich der Zaubereiminister, du hast mir mit Respekt zu begegnen!" schrie der Mann nun schon fast. Als Harry sich davon aber völlig unbeeindruckt zeigte platzte ihm endgültig der Kragen. Sich zu den wieder anwesenden Auroren umdrehend fauchte er: "Findet Snape! Ich will dieses Ding noch heute auf dem Seziertisch liegen haben!" Kalte Augen wandten sich dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. "Und daran wirst auch DU nichts ändern können!"

Das war zu viel. Kalte Wut überwältigte Harry und er richtete sie gegen dieses Monster, diese ,die Unantastbarkeit des Lebens verachtende, Made. Mit einem wütenden Hissen schleuderte er eine Energiewelle gegen den Minister. Ohne jeden Zauberstab, nur mit seiner nach vorne gestreckten Hand. Der wurde quer durch die Halle an die Wand geschleudert und dort von einer unsichtbaren Macht festgehalten. Wie es schien drückte diese ihm auch die Luftzufuhr ab.

Die Auroren waren bei dieser puren Machtdemonstration erstarrt und beobachteten nun, regungslos und ohne daran zu denken ihrem Vorgesetzten zu helfen, wie Harry sich fast wie eine Raubkatze dem Minister näherte.

Dieser hatte voller Furcht die Augen aufgerissen und auf den Siebzehnjährigen gerichtet.

"Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne, Minister." flüsterte Harry bedrohlich, doch in dem geschockten Schweigen der Großen Halle klar verständlich. "Aber da sie unfähig zu sein scheinen sich einer größeren Autorität zu beugen werde ich andere Mittel ergreifen." Er hob seine rechte Hand und richtete seine Hand gegen den Minister. Dieser wimmerte, wohl in Erwartung seines Todes. "Ich, Harry James Potter, rechtmäßiger Erbe des Hauses Potter, Slytherin und Gryffindor, Magier des Phoenix und Adept der Erde, verbanne Cornelius Fudge und all seine Mannen von den Landen Hogwarts. Magie der Erde, Lüfte, Meere und Feuer, sei mein Zeuge!"

Ein grelles Licht erhob sich in der Halle und umwirbelte Harry, der seine grünen Augen noch immer starr auf den Minister gerichtet hatte. Alle Insassen des Schlosses hielten in ihrem Tun inne, ob Geist, Hauselfe, Tier, oder Mensch. Die mächtige Magie die die Mauern nun durchfloss war fast greifbar und zeugte davon das der, wer immer sie auch gerufen hatte, ein Meister sein musste.

Unten, der Kammer des Schreckens hörte Severus den Ruf an das Wasser und antwortete, sich der Magie fügend.

Sein Gesang erklang zusammen mit dem Lied des Phoenix, dem Brummen der Erde und der Melodie des Windes und gab seine Zustimmung.

Das gleißende Licht umfasste den Minister, seine Auroren und Dumbledore. Und als es verschwand war Harry der einzige der Erfassten die noch zu sehen waren. Ruhig durchschweifte sein Blick nun die Halle, jeden Einzelnen erfassend bevor er in ruhiger Stimme sprach. "Die Schüler gehen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, die Lehrer in ihre Quartiere. Ich will niemanden heute in den Gängen sehen." Er wandte seinen Blick zum Slytherintisch. "Draco, folge mir." Damit wandte er sich um und ging aus der Halle. Wissend, das niemand es wagen würde sich seinem Befehl zu widersetzen.

Draco folgte ihm schweigend und in einigem Abstand, was Harry mit Amüsement feststellte. "Ich habe nicht vor dich zu beißen, Malfoy. Ich dachte lediglich das du vielleicht deinen Patenonkel sehen wollen würdest." beruhigte er den Blonden. Dieser entspannte sich darauf hin merklich und schloss zu Harry auf, was dieser schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis nahm. Er wandte seinen Blick zur Seite und traf zwei sturmgraue Augen die ihn interessiert musterten. "Was?" fragte er in ruhigen Ton.

Malfoy schüttelte langsam den Kopf und lächelte leicht. "Mir ist nur bewusst geworden das ich jetzt endlich verstanden habe warum dich alle für den großen Retter halten. Nachdem was ich gerade gesehen habe wäre sogar ich bereit mich dir anzuschließen. Nicht weil du gerade dem Minister in den Arsch getreten hast, nein, sondern weil du Onkel Severus nicht im Stich gelassen hast." Harry hob neckend eine Augenbraue. "Na gut, vielleicht mich hat auch der Arschtritt etwas beeindruckt." grummelte der Slytherin und Harry konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Kurz vor der Toilette der maulenden Myrthe blieb er stehen und wandte sich Draco zu.

"Das was du jetzt siehst muss unter uns bleiben. Der einzige Grund warum ich dich überhaupt mitnehme ist das du als einziger versucht hast dem Professor zu helfen. Enttäusche mich nicht indem du seinen Aufenthaltsort verrätst." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten betrat Harry das Bad und öffnete die Kammer. Das erschrockene Aufkeuchen Dracos ignorierte er.

Der Weg durch die Gänge und Hallen zur Hauptkammer verlief schweigend. Während Draco bewundernd die Flora und Fauna unter die Lupe nahm war Harry tief in Gedanken versunken. ER war nun Schulleiter. ER war verantwortlich für alles was nun in dieser Schule passieren würde. Wie sollte er das schaffen, er hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung was die Leitung einer Schule anging? Harry seufzte. Vielleicht konnte Professor Snape ihm in diesem Punkt helfen.

Als er am letzten Portal ankam wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige zu Draco. "Pass auf wo du hin trittst." Damit öffnette er die Kammer und trat in die Lagunenlandschaft.

Draco folgte ihm langsam und blieb wie erstarrt stehen als er den Raum erblickte. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen schweiften bewundernd über die riesigen Bäume, die Tiere die in und zwischen den Ästen herumtollten, und schließlich über die Seen. Sein Blick wurde suchend, bis er schließlich schwarze Augen traf. Mit einem heißeren Schluchzen stolperte der junge Mann auf seinen Patenonkel, der leicht versteckt am Ufer saß zu und fiel regelrecht in dessen Arme.

Severus warf dem schmuzelnden Harry ein Lächeln zu bevor er sich daran machte Draco zu beruhigen. Harry nahm seine Phoenixform an und flog zu einer der Hütten in den Bäumen, wo er sich von Dobby endlich sein Mittagessen bringen ließ. Er hatte Hunger!

tbc

Im nächsten Chap gehts mit den neuen Schulleiterpflichten und Draco weiter. Bis dann!


	6. In neuem Glanz

Black Sil: Die Erklärung dazu findest du in einer A/N ich glaub in Kap 3. Danke für dein Lob

Minnilein: Das mit der Einführung kommt ganz gut hin. Immerhin hab ich bis jetzt weder Sev noch Harry verkuppelt, noch ist klein Voldi aus dem Weg geräumt. Wenn alles so abläuft wie ich mir das vorstelle wird diese Geschichte hoffentlich die 100 000 Wörtermarke sprengen…

An all die anderen die reviewed haben: vielen Dank. Es sind nur wieder so viele (nicht das ich mich beschweren würde) das ich nicht jeden Namen abtippe.

Viel Spass beim lesen, das nächste ist schon in Arbeit.

**In neuem Glanz**

Es war Nachmittag als Harry seine Baumhütten wieder verließ. Er hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht sich Gedanken darüber zu machen was nun passieren sollte. Einige Dinge hatte er schon lange ändern wollen, darunter die dreckigen Kissenbezüge die die Hauselfen trugen. Als Angestellte Hogwarts sollten sie ordendliche Kleidung besitzen. Bloß wie sollte er sie davon überzeugen?

Etwas anderes waren die Lehrer, er würde einmal ganz kräftig ausmisten müssen. Ob es nun Binns, Trelauni oder die nichtsnutzigen VgddK Lehrer waren, solche Leute hatten in Hogwarts nichts zu suchen. Dieses Schloss war einst dafür berühmt gewesen die beste Ausbildung zu bieten die es überhaupt gab, etwas was momentan wohl kaum der Fall war. Harry würde einige Stellen neu besetzen müssen, unter anderem auch die von Filch. Dieser war völlig unnütz im Schloss und wohl kaum glücklich damit von den Schülern verspottet zu werden. Man würde etwas besseres für ihn finden müssen.

Dann war da noch etwas worum er sich kümmern musste... Und genau dahin war er jetzt unterwegs.

Er kreiste in seiner Phoenixform ein mal über Snape und Draco, der ältere im klaren Wasser treibend und Draco am Ufer sitzend und verschwand dann in einem kleinen Sternenregen aus der Kammer. Wenige Augenblicke fand er sich in der Küche wieder und nahm seine Menschliche Form an. Sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der Hauselfen die ihn interresiert mussterten. "Seid bitte so nett und holt alle Hauselfen die in Hogwarts arbeiten in die große Halle, ich möchte mit euch etwas besprechen. Ich warte dort." Sagte er freundlich bevor er sich genauso wie er erschienen war zur Großen Halle aufmachte.

Wie er insgeheim vermutet hatte war er trotz seiner schnellen Phönixform langsamer gewesen als die Hauselfen. Diese warteten bereits, ca. 300 an der Zahl, gespannt, nervös oder andächtig zu ihm emporblickend. Er versuchte so unbedrohlich wie möglich zu wirken als er sprach. "Wie die meisten von euch bereits gespürt haben werden ist Dumbledor nicht länger der Schulleiter, er wurde von Hogwarts ersetzt und von mir aus dem Schloss verbannt." leises Wispern des Erstaunens und teils der Sorge war zu hören.

"Der Grund für seine Verbannung ist sehr einfach. Er wollte Professor Snape dem Ministerium ausliefern obwohl er wusste das diese ihn ermorden würden." Die Augen vieler wurden weit. Und Harry wusste das sie seine Entscheidung verstehen würden. Wenn diese Hauselfen eines waren, dann beschützend gegenüber den Insassen der Schule. "Als neuer Schulleiter habe ich einige Änderungen vor. Und dazu werde ich eure Hilfe brauchen." Alle Augen waren nun interessiert auf ihn gerichtet.

"Hogwarts war einst ein strahlendes Schloss, das nicht nur Macht ausstrahlte sondern auch ruhe und Geborgenheit. Die Macht ist auch heute noch da, aber das Schloss ist nun dunkel, kalt und an Manchen Orten auch bedrohlich." Viele Nickten. "Ich möchte das ändern. Doch selbst mit der Magie der Erde würde es mich Wochen kosten bis ich das gesammte Schloss verändert hätte. Dafür brauche ich euch. Wenn ihr euch über ganz Hogwarts verteilt und ich meine Magie gleichzeitig über euch leite können wir es in wenigen Stunden schaffen. Für euch wäre es keine Gefahr, keine Sorge. Wärt ihr dazu bereit?" Kurz herrschte Schweigen dann nickten eine nach der anderen. Harry lächelte. "Danke. Lasst mich erklären wie es ablaufen wird..."

Knapp zehn Minuten später kniete Harry in der großen Halle und verfolgte im Geiste wie sich die letzten Hauselfen auf ihre Positionen begaben. Hogwarts hatte ihn angewiesen wo er seine Helfer postieren sollte. Und auch jetzt führte sie ihn als er seine Magie Stück für Stück mit den Elfen verband und an die verschiedenen Orte im Schloss fließen ließ.

In den Gemeinschaftsräumen und Lehrerquartieren standen deren Insassen verblüfft neben den Hauselfen die ohne gerufen geworden zu sein erschienen waren, und beobachteten mistrauisch was da vor sich ging. Die Wesen standen, mit ihren Händen eine der Wände berührend und mit konzentrierten Gesichtern da, die Bewohner völlig ignorierend.

Minuten vergingen ohne das etwas geschah.

Dann, überall im Schloss gleichzeitig, fingen die Mauern an zu leuchten und sich zu verändern. Aus dem dunklen Stein wurden weiße und beigefarbene, ebene Wände. Die Böden verloren ebenfalls ihr dunkles Steinkleid und wandelten sich zu fast Honigfarbenen Holzböden. Die kleinen Fenster wichen und wurden durch große, teils auf Balkone führende, ersetzt. Die Einrichtung passte sich den jeweiligen Räumen an. In Griffindor waren es buchefarbene Möbel mit sanften roten Stoffen, Ravenclaw wurde in weißem Holz und blauen Tönen gestalltet, Slytherin war in Ebenholz und warmes grün getaucht und Hufflepuff in Eiche und kräftiges Gelb. Die Quartiere der Lehrer gestalteten sich nach deren Geschmack was die Insassen mit Bewunderung zu Kenntnis nahmen.

Was die Bewohner nicht sehen konnten waren die verwinkelten Gänge und Treppen des Schlosses. Dort verschoben sich die Gemäuer, verschlossen Fallen und Sackgassen, schufen neue, kurze und helle Wege zu Klassen- und Wohnräumen. Auch hier veränderten sich die Mauern und Böden. Gänge wurden breit und hell, Treppen hatten nun ihre festen Plätze. Die Hallen die sich mehrere Stockwerke hoch erstreckten wurden nicht länger nur von Kerzenlicht erhellt. Wie in der Kammer des Schreckens schwirrten Lichtkugeln unter den Kuppeln und erleuchteten die nun aus weißem Marmor bestehenden Wände. Wie durch Geisterhand erschienen Läufer in hellen Pastelfarben auf den Böden. Und zum Schreck der Gemälde, Rüstungen und Wandteppiche wurden diese in neue buchene Rahmen gezaubert, die Farben erneuert und polliert. Auch hier vergrößerten sich Fenster und Türen, wurden hell und warm.

Schließlich veränderte sich auch die Fassade. Hätte jemand vor dem Schloss gestanden hätte er beobachten können wie Balkone und Fenster erschienen und sich der dunkle Stein in hellen wandelte. Die Dächer deckten sich neu, die Zäune und Wege um das Schloss wurden erneuert und mit Bänken bestückt.

Hagrid, in seiner Hütte am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, erschrak furchtbar als sich die zugigen Mauern seiner Behausung in ordenteliche Wände verwandelten und sich der Raum sowohl in Höhe als auch in der Fläche um einiges vergrößerte. Als schließlich zwei neue Türen erschienen, ein Teil seiner Einrichtung verschwand oder sich veränderte konnte er nicht anders als stumm zu staunen. Fang hingegen sah aus dem Fenster und sah so was seinem Herren verborgen blieb.

Der kleine Stall der sich an die einstige Hütte, nun Haus, angeschlossen hatten verschwand und an dessen Stelle erschienen geräumige Stallungen, ausgelegt auf die verschiedensten magischen und nichtmagischen Wesen, die hier nun Schutz und Pflege suchen konnten.

Dann war es plötzlich ruhig.

Als würde jedes Leben den Atem anhalten und gespannt auf etwas warten.

Harry, noch immer in tiefer Trance in der Großen Halle knieend, atmete schwer. Schweißperlen liefen über sein gespanntes Gesicht. Das Zittern seiner Glieder zeugte von seiner Erschöpfung. Doch er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören, nur noch eine Sache und das Schloss wäre perfekt. Es war nun hell, einladend und mächtig; doch das Leben fehlte noch...

Mit dem letzten Rest seiner Kraft beschwor er die Erde erneut und ein mächtiges Schaudern ging durch das Schloss. Während Harry bewusstlos auf dem Boden zusammensackte floß seine Magie noch einmal durch das Schloss und vollendete sein Werk.

Wie bereits in der Kammer des Schreckens fingen Pflanzen an sich um Säulen und manchen Wänden empor zu ranken, sich um Geländer zu schlingen. Überall in den Gängen und Hallen fing es an zu blühen. Und schließlich erschienen auch hier farbenfrohe Insekten, Vögel und allerlei Tiere die in den Pflanzen ihr neues zuhause fanden. Davon merkten die Bewohner allerdings nichts. Die Gemeinschaftsräume und Wohnungen der Lehrer wurden nur an manchen Stellen von Pflanzen bewachsen und von den Tieren komplett gemieden um die Zauberer nicht zu stören.

In der Kammer des Schreckens hatte Severus gespannt der Magie gelauscht und Draco berichtet was im Schloss über ihnen vor sich ging. Dieser hatte ungläubig zugehört und konnte kaum erwarten es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Doch gleichzeitig machte sich Sorge in ihm breit. Wie würde Harry nach dieser Anstrengung gehen?

Nachdem die Magie entgültig verstummt war, tastete sich Severus im Geiste durch das Schloss und konnte nicht anders als staunen über das was sein Schüler dort geleistet hatte. Eine Kleinigkeit wollte er allerdings noch hinzufügen. Sich auf die Magie des Wassers Konzentrierend bat er Hogwarts ihm die kleine Veränderungen zu gewähren. Und als sie ihre Zustimmung gab fing er an schmale Bäche durch das Schloss laufen zu lassen. Manche nur 5 cm breit in Rillen an den Rändern der Gänge verlaufend, andere in den hohen Hallen waren fast einen Meter breit und erschufen kleine Wasserfälle an unbenutzen Wänden die in kleine Teiche am Boden mündeten. So, ohne die Wesen hier im Schloss zu stören, wurden Stück für Stück alle Pflanzen mit Wasser versorgt und an vielen Stellen bot sich nun ein wundervoller Anblick.

Severus seufzte. Er, als magisches Wesen, hatte es wesentlich leichter als Harry und hatte wesentlich geringere Veränderungen vorgenommen; und doch war er erschöpft. Wie mochte es da Harry erst gehen?

Er hatte dem Jungen wenigstens etwas helfen können. Dadurch das die Pflanzen nun mit Wasser versorgt wurden würde es Harry wesentlich weniger Energie kosten sie am Leben zu erhalten.

In diesem Moment erschien in einem Funkenregen Fawks, in seinem Griff einen bewustlosen Harry, den er nun vorsichtig auf das weiche Moos hinabließ. Nach einem strengen Blick auf Severus verschwand er auch schon wieder und überließ es den beiden Slytherins den übereifrigen Schulleiter wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen.

tbc


	7. Erste Pläne

Ich möchte als erstes allen meinen treuen Lesern frohe Weihnachten wünschen. Dieses Kapitel ist mein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk an euch. Auf meiner Homepage gibt es noch drei andere... lol.

Danke an alle die reviewed haben!

Erste Pläne

Harry stöhnte leise, sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre ein Hippogreif zu einem Ohr hinein und zum anderen wieder heraus gelaufen. Er machte sich daran sich aufzusetzen, wurde aber von zwei kräftigen Händen an seinen Schultern zurück auf seine weiche Unterlage gedrückt. Doch etwas erschocken öffnete er seine Augen um zu sehen wer bei ihm war, nur um in zwei silbergrauen Seen zu versinken. 'Wunderschön...' Harry wollte gerade seine Gedanken in Worte fassen als ihn Dracos Stimme in die Realität zurückholte. "Na Potter, wieder unter den Lebenden?"

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Harry wieder, noch immer kaum fähig Draco ins Gesicht zu blicken, was diesen etwas zu irritieren schien. Snape hingegen beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen mit amüsierter Miene, sich durchaus denken könnend was dessen Problem war. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens brach er schließlich die Stille. "Was hast du jetzt vor Harry? Als neuer Schulleiter kommt jetzt wohl einiges an Aufräumarbeit auf dich zu..." Harry nickte langsam, seinen Blick gedankenverloren in den Raum gerichtet sprach er. "Es wird sich einiges verändern, morgen werden einige Lehrer ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Ich will keine Stümper hier haben. Dann muss ich natürlich Ersatz für die Entlassenen finden." Er wandte seinen Blick dem Meermenschen zu. "Wärst du bereit wieder zu unterrichten? Natürlich durch Zauber geschützt. " Snape sah ihn kritisch an bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich möchte nicht wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten, es gibt zu wenig Schüler die sich wirklich dafür interessieren. Tut mir leid." Harrys Gesicht erhellte ein Grinsen. "Ich hatte nicht vor dich wieder zum Zaubertränkelehrer zu machen. Mir schwebte da eher Elementarmagie vor..."

Geschocktes Schweigen seiner beiden Gesprächspartner war die Folge. "Was?" "Potter, es ist so gut wie unmöglich Elementarmagie zu benutzen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore oder Voldemort können das!" meinte Draco skeptisch. Snape schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein, was Harry als positives Zeichen auffasste. "Und was denkst du, Malfoy, habe ich hier und oben in der Schule gemacht?" "Nun, dem Schloss eben gesagt was es tun soll... oder?" Der Blick des Malfoyerben ging verwundert zwischen seinem Patenonkel und seinem Rivalen, jetzt Schulleiter hin und her. "Oder!?" fragte er nochmals auf Harrys Grinsen hin. Dieser streckte seine rechte Hand nach vorn und schien sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Dann plötzlich, wuchs eine kleine Pflanze aus seiner Handfläche, die immer größer wurde. Bis schließlich eine fast dreißig Zentimeter große Rose ihre Blüten öffnete. Mit der anderen Hand "pflückte" er das Gewächs und gab sie Draco, der sie mit großen Augen und zitternden Händen entgegen nahm. "Unglaublich!" flüsterte er leise während er die Rose studierte. "Und du glaubst dass ich das auch lernen könnte?"

"Das kommt darauf an..." meldete sich Snape nun zu Wort, seine Miene ernst. "Es ist möglich via Legimentic zu testen ob, und wenn, was für elementare Fähigkeiten ein Zauberer hat. Wenn das herausgefunden ist müssen diese nur noch geschult werden." Er wandte seinen Blick zu Harry. "Dir ist bewusst dass ich nur Wasseradepten unterrichten könnte, wer soll die anderen Elemente übernehmen?" Harry nickte. "Das weiß ich. Nun, Erdadepten wie mich kann ich unterrichten. Jedoch für Feuer und Wind bräuchte ich noch Lehrer. Ich möchte zuerst alle Schüler auf ihre Fähigkeiten überprüfen und dann sehen wir weiter. Also, Professor Snape, kann ich mit ihnen rechnen?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. "Das können sie Herr Direktor." Sein Blick fiel auf Draco. "Und mit dir fangen wir gleich an."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Während Snape seinen Patensohn via Legimentic prüfte machte sich Harry nochmals auf zu den Hauselfen in die große Halle. Auf seine Bitte hin hatte Dobby alle noch einmal dorthin beordert. Wie ihm der Elf mitgeteilt hatte waren alle unversehrt wenn auch etwas überdreht, was bei der Menge an Magie, die durch sie geflossen war nicht weiter verwunderte. Nun sahen sie alle mit großen Augen zu ihm, aufgeregt was er noch für Aufgaben an sie haben würde.

"Ich möchte euch danken. Ohne eure Hilfe wäre das Schloss nie so schön geworden. Aber als Angestellte von Hogwarts habt auch ihr die Pflicht dieses Schloss zu repräsentieren." Und mit einem Wink seiner Hand wandelten sich die Kissenbezüge, Topflappen und ähnliche Lumpen, die die Elfen als Kleidung benutzten in ordentliche Uniformen. Ein erschrockenes Keuchen ging durch die Halle doch bevor Protest ausbrechen konnte sprach Harry weiter. "Diese Kleidung ist kein Geschenk, es ist eine Leihgabe an euch solange ihr hier arbeitet. Sollte jemand von euch das Schloss verlassen wollen um wo anders zu arbeiten muss er sich nur bei mir melden, ich werd den, oder diejenige jederzeit gehen lassen. Auch bei anderen Problemen könnt ihr jederzeit zu mir kommen. Ihr seid hier Angestellte und keine Sklaven und sollt auch mit dem dementsprechenden Respekt behandelt werden, habt ihr das verstanden?" Die bejahenden Stimmen waren freudig und Harry lächelte. "Dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten. Das Abendessen wird heute in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und Lehrerquartieren serviert, ich wäre euch sehr verbunden wenn ihr das tun würdet, ansonsten ruht euch bitte aus." Nachdem er das eifrige Nicken der Anwesenden zur Kenntnis genommen hatte machte er sich via Phoenixform auf zu seinem neuen Büro.

Der Wasserspeier war einer Phönixstatue gewichen, die sofort zur Seite flog als er sich wieder materialisierte. Mit einer gewissen Nervosität ließ sich Harry zur Bürotür hoch tragen, die sich ebenfalls sofort öffnete. Der Raum selber hatte sich sehr verändert. Verschwunden waren all die kleinen Klimpereien und alles andere was wohl Dumbledore gehört hatte. Die Wände waren auch hier aus weißem Marmor, der Boden mit einem tiefgrünen Teppich bedeckt. Zu Harrys Freude führten fast zwei Meter hohe gläserne Türen direkt auf einen großen Balkon. Sämtliche Möbel waren verschwunden und durch andere ersetzt worden. Der Schreibtisch war aus dunklem Holz, ebenso wie die Stühle, ein Sofa und die Regale. Die Stoffe der Möbel, sowie die Vorhänge waren im hellen beige gehalten. Auch waren sämtliche Bilder der ehemaligen Rektoren verschwunden und stattdessen Gemälde aller möglichen magischen Wesen erschienen. Harry stöberte durch die Bücherregale. Das Schloss schien die Bücher nach seinem Geschmack und Interessen ausgewählt zu haben. Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Tür die dort bis jetzt noch nicht gewesen war. Als er sie öffnete konnte er nicht anders als staunen. Man konnte das schon fast nicht mehr Appartement nennen. Der Raum in dem er stand war riesig. Das Farbkonzept und Gestaltung ähnlich dem seines Büros. Eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit Kamin nahm die rechte Seite ein. Auf der linken fand sich eine offene Küche und ein Esstisch für acht Personen. Zwei Türen führten zu weiteren Räumen die sich als luxuriöses Badezimmer komplett aus weißem Marmor und silbernen Beschlägen und, hinter der anderen Tür, als helles Schlafzimmer herausstellten. Sein Bett bot ohne weiteres drei Personen Platz und zu Harrys Erstaunen war sein begehbarer Kleiderschrank voll mit Roben die wie auf ihn zugeschneidert waren. Merlin sei Dank in weniger blind machenden Farbkombinationen wie die Dumbledores.

Harry stöberte noch etwas durch die Schränke und Regale, bevor er schließlich in das Büro zurückkehrte. Dort erwartete ihn auf seinem Schreibtisch sitzend Fawks. #Gefallen dir deine Räume?# fragte der Phönix amüsiert. Auf Harrys Nicken hin fuhr er fort. #Mir auch. Du hast definitiv einen besseren Geschmack als mein letzter Meister.# Harry stutzte. Ebenfalls in Phönixus antwortete er. #Meister? Wie meinst du das?# Fawks sah ihn mit weisen alten Augen an. #Ich bin seit der Zeit der Gründung dieser Schule allen Leitern als Ratgeber und teils auch Freund zur Seite gestanden. Manche sahen in mir aber auch nur eine bessere Posteule...# Wenn Vögel empört klingen konnten war das bei diesem im Moment der Fall. Der neue Schulleiter lächelte. #Für meine Post habe ich bereits jemanden, keine Sorge. Aber einen Ratgeber und Freund kann ich gut gebrauchen.# Der Phönix schien erfreut. #Wobei kann ich dir denn helfen?#

Harry ging zu seinem Sofa und setzte sich bevor er sprach. #Ich brauche neue Lehrer. Einige die momentan hier unterrichten sind wahre Stümper. Für Wahrsagen, Zaubertränke, Geschichte sowie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werde ich Ersatz brauchen. Außerdem möchte ich neue Fächer einführen. Zum einen Elementarmagie, dort fehlt mir eine Lehrkraft sowohl für Feuer als auch für Wind. Des Weiteren finde ich das die Lebensweisen und Magie anderer Völker, wie Elben, Zwerge und Gobelins hier zumindest in der Theorie unterrichtet werden sollte. Ebenso Schwarze Magie, Rituale und alte Bräuche. Es dürfen ruhig auch magische Wesen sein, dann lernen die Schüler wenigstens andere zu respektieren.# zählte er auf. #Schwarze Magie? Die wurde seit Salazars Zeit nicht mehr hier unterrichtet, warum jetzt?# Harrys Gesicht durchzog ein Schatten. Seine nächsten Worte waren ernst.

#Viele der Schüler sind neugierig was diesen Zweig der Magie angeht. Bevor sie sich Voldemort anschließen um mehr darüber zu lernen ist es mir lieber wenn wir ihnen hier das Wissen anbieten. So kann man ihnen auch zeigen das nicht die Magie selbst das böse ist, sondern das der Zauberer der sie zum Schaden anderer einsetzt sie dazu macht. Ihnen das Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Gewissen einzutrichtern ist unsere wichtigste Aufgabe. Dann ist schwarze Magie nichts schlechtes.# antwortete Harry ernst. Ein anerkennender Blick traf ihn. #Das ist eine weise Einstellung. Was die Lehrer angeht, kann ich mich umhören. Frag die Gemälde hier im Raum um Rat, sie haben direkten Kontakt zu den auf ihnen abgebildeten Wesen, vielleicht findet sich der ein oder andere unter ihnen der hier unterrichten würde?# Damit erhob sich der Phönix in die Luft. #Vergiss nicht eine Konferenz noch vor dem morgigen Frühstück abzuhalten. Je unvorbereiteter du deine neuen "Kollegen" mit deinen Änderungen triffst, desto weniger werden sie dir widersprechen.# Damit verschwand Fawks, einen schmunzelnden Harry zurück lassend, der sich sogleich den Gemälden zuwandte. "Ich brauche eure Hilfe..."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Es war fast Mitternacht als der neue Schulleiter in Slytherins Kammer zurückkam. Er hatte die Lehrer über Dobby informiert das er sie vor dem Frühstück in seinem Büro sprechen wollte. Einigen hatte der Elf aber auch nur ihre Kündigung in die Hand gedrückt und ihnen mitgeteilt das sie bis zum Mittag des nächsten Tages das Schloss zu verlassen hatten, unter ihnen auch Filch. All die Entlassenen hatten eine großzügige Abfindung erhalten die sie für einige Zeit über Wasser halten dürfte. Nun wollte er eigentlich nur noch schlafen. Aber zu seiner Verwunderung waren seine beiden Gäste noch wach und schienen auf ihn gewartet zu haben. Snape hatte wieder ein unheimliches Schmunzeln auf den Lippen während Draco einfach nur ziemlich dämlich grinste. Bei näherem Hinsehen fiel Harry etwas auf.

"Sag mal Malfoy, sind deine Haare angesengt?"

tbc


	8. Der erste Tag Teil 1

Vielen Dank an alle reviewer! Bin irgendwie total gestresst drum hab ich vergessen das ich ja zwei fertige Kapiel dieser Geschichte noch gar nicht gepostet habe. #schäm#

Dafür gibts jetzt beide gleichzeitig.

Der erste Tag, Teil 1

_"Sag mal Malfoy, sind deine Haare angesengt?"_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Das dumme Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins wurde noch breiter und bei seinen nächsten Worten fing sich Harry an ernsthafte Sorgen um dessen Geisteszustand zu machen.

"Ja! Ist das nicht toll?"

Harry warf einen fragenden Blick auf den noch immer schmunzelnden nun Wasser-Adepten-Lehrer. Dieser klärte ihn schließlich auf. "Wie es scheint ist Draco ein Feueradept und ein ziemlich begabter noch dazu. Leider fehlt ihm eindeutig noch die notwendige Kontrolle über sein Element, darum die angesengten Haare." Harry konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, aber das erklärte wenigstens warum der Slytherin so gut gelaunt war. Als er selbst herausgefunden hatte dass er ein Erdmagier war hatte ganz Gryffindor von seinem Grinsen abgeleitet das er "flachgelegt" wurde. "Das freut mich für dich Malfoy. Und um deine Laune noch zu verbessern: Ich habe wahrscheinlich bereits einen Lehrer für dieses Fach gefunden."

Nun war Harry natürlich nicht darum herum gekommen den beiden zu erzählen was sich in den letzten Stunden seiner Abwesenheit ereignet hatte. Kurz bevor er sein Büro verlassen hatte, hatte eines der Gemälde, ein Elb, ihm mitgeteilt das sich einer ihrer Feueradepten an einer Lehrerstelle in der Menschenwelt interessierte. Dieser und ein paar andere Neugierige würden am nächsten Tag eintreffen um näheres zu besprechen. Es war fast zwei Uhr morgens als Harry endlich in sein Bett fiel. Er wollte diese Nacht noch in der Kammer übernachten, wer weiß wann er das nächste Mal die Möglichkeit dazu haben würde.

Bereits fünf Stunden später riss ihn sein Weckzauber schon wieder aus dem Schlaf. Die Konferenz mit den Lehrern war auf halb acht angesetzt, da um acht das Frühstück und um neun der Unterricht begann. Er hoffte dass er durch diesen engen Zeitrahmen lästigen Fragen und Diskussionen aus dem Weg gehen konnte. So machte er sich zu seinem neuen Büro samt Wohnung auf um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen, seinem ersten Tag als Schulleiter.

Kurz vor halb acht ließ er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Er hatte seine Garderobe schlicht, aber seiner jetzigen Stellung würdig, gehalten. Eine schwarze Hose mit passendem Hemd, darüber eine dunkelgrüne Robe mit kinnhohem Kragen und goldenen Zierfäden. Es wäre wohl kaum förderlich wenn alle dachten er wäre zum Slytherin mutiert, auch wenn dies wohl sogar der Fall war. Sein Outfit wurde komplettiert durch schwarze Stiefel die samt der etwas Höheren Absätze unter seiner Hose verschwanden. So konnte er wenigstens etwas Höhe gut machen...

Pünktlich um halb acht alarmierte ihn ein Zauber das sich Professor McGonagall vor der Phönixstatue eingefunden hatte. Nun wusste er wenigstens wie Dumbledore das immer gewusst hatte. Er ließ sie ein und bot ihr einen der Stühle an die er heraufbeschworen hatte. In den nächsten zehn Minuten ließen sich auch die restlichen Geladenen dazu herab zu erscheinen. Ihre Unpünktlichkeit deutlich ihre Meinung zu ihrem neuen Vorgesetzten kundtuend. Fawks war auch erschienen und hatte ihm mitgeteilt das Hagrid sich entschuldigen ließ, wie es schien hatten sich einige Tiere mit leichteren Verletzungen über Nacht in den neuen Stallungen eingefunden. Der Halbriese ließ ihm ausrichten dass er Harry vertraute und sich beim Frühstück über das Gesagte informieren würde. Harry war gerührt das ihn sein ältester Freund unterstützte. Er hatte insgeheim befürchtet dass dieser sich von ihm abwenden würde. Immerhin hatte Hagrid Dumbledore tief verehrt.

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand beschwor Harry einige Stille und Geheimhaltezauber herauf. Er wollte nicht dass die Dinge die nun besprochen wurden an falsche Ohren drangen. Dann sah er die Lehrer einen nach dem anderen an. Seine Stimme war kalt als er sprach. "Was ich nun sage gilt für alle in diesem Raum, ausgenommen Prof. McGonagall. Wie ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen ist fehlen einige ihrer Kollegen. Um es kurz zu machen: Ich habe diese entlassen. Und sollte es einer von ihnen noch mal wagen zu spät zu einer Konferenz zu erscheinen wird es diesem genauso ergehen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Die Besprechung war pünktlich um acht zu Ende gewesen. Nach seiner alles anderen als freundlichen Begrüßung, die wohl unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte wer hier das Sagen hatte, war es recht schnell gegangen. Wie Fawks vorausgesagt hatte waren die Anwesenden einfach viel zu überrumpelt gewesen um groß zu diskutieren. Selbst als er die neuen Fächer samt schwarzer Magie zur Sprache gebracht hatte hatten sie ihn nur mit großen Augen angeblickt. Die Ankunft der neuen Bewerber hatte er nur am Rande erwähnt, zusammen mit der Warnung das jegliche fremden Besucher die sich in den nächsten Tagen im Schloss einfinden würden, in freundlicher Art und Weise zu ihm eskortiert werden sollten. Etwas was er auch später den Schülern mitteilen würde. Die Prüfung der Schüler auf elementare Magie würde in den nächsten Tagen stattfinden, das Snape diese durchführen würde verschwieg Harry, ebenso wie das dieser wieder unterrichten würde. Er hatte mit dem Meermenschen einen beeindruckenden Auftritt ausgemacht...

Nach einem kurzen Besuch bei Madam Pomprey, die ihn herzlich begrüßte und sich freudig für den neu ausgestatteten Krankenflügel bedanke war er in Richtung der Großen Halle marschiert. Die Medihexe hatte eingewilligt zusammen mit Snape die Elementarprüfung durchzuführen.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Nach einem letzten tiefen Durchatmen betrat Harry die große Halle. Wie bereit am Vortag wurde es völlig still. Mit ruhigen Schritten ging er zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch, Hagrid ein Lächeln schenkend, welches dieser erwiderte. An seinem Platz blieb er stehen. Nach einem Blick über die unsicheren Gesichter der Schüler sprach er. "Ich denke dass meine Ernennung zum Schulleiter gestern für euch mindestens genauso überraschend war wie für mich. Wie ihr bestimmt schon bemerkt habt hat sich das Erscheinungsbild der Schule stark verändert und einige der Lehrer fehlen,... diese wurden entlassen. Hogwarts ist wieder ein stolzes Schloss das auch wieder ausschließlich die Elite an Lehrkräften anstellt und hoffendlich bald wieder die Elite der Zaubererwelt ausbildet. Dementsprechend erwarte ich auch dass ihr euch verhaltet. Es werden in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen einige Besucher hier eintreffen. Diese sind in freundlicher Art und Weise zu empfangen und zu mir zu bringen, egal wie sie auf euch wirken mögen. Die Schutzzauber lassen nun niemanden mehr auf das Gelände der böswillige Gedanken gegen die Bewohner hegt. Also habt ihr vor keinem etwas zu befürchten." Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen.

"Wie es sich für die Schüler einer Eliteschule gehört erwarte ich hervorragendes Betragen außerhalb eurer Gemeinschaftsräume. Ich will weder Duelle, noch anderen Unsinn in den Gängen und Unterrichtsräumen haben. Die Strafen dafür werden euch nicht gefallen." Nervöse Blicke wurden unter den Schülern ausgetauscht, was Harry zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. Es war besser wenn er anfangs als sehr streng eingestuft wurde und dann, wenn alles gut lief, lockerer wurde. "Euer Erscheinungsbild hat ordentlich zu sein. Beschädigte Roben könnt ihr den Hauselfen geben und diese BITTEN sie zu reparieren. Die Schüler unter euch die aus armen Familien stammen oder sich aus anderen Gründen Schuluniform oder Bücher nicht leisten können melden sich bitte bei ihren Hauslehrern. Wir werden das dann organisieren, wenn ihr wollt auch ohne das die ganze Schule davon Wind bekommt."

Sein Blick viel auf den Slytherintisch. "Die Hausleitung des Hauses Slytherin übernimmt wieder Prof. Snape..." hier wurde er von dem Jubel an dem angesprochenen Tisch unterbrochen. Was ihm die Möglichkeit gab die fassungslosen Gesichter seiner Kollegen zu registrieren. Ja, damit hatten sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Harry warf Draco, der etwas abseits saß einen Blick zu den dieser mit einem leichten Grinsen erwiderte. Der Blonde wusste was gleich kam und schien sich nicht minder auf die Show zu freuen als Harry.

"Ruhe!" Sofort verstummte der Tumult. "Prof. Snape wird nicht wie zuvor Zaubertränke unterrichten, dafür wird eine neue Kraft eingestellt. Er unterrichtet eines der neuen Fächer über die euch eure Hauslehrer in den nächsten Tagen genauer aufklären werden. Eines davon Elementarmagie." Der Schock auf den Gesichtern war schon fast komisch, und Harry zwang sich ernst zu bleiben. "Der Professor wird sie mit der Unterstützung von Mdm. Pomfrey einzeln auf diese Fähigkeit überprüfen, was völlig schmerzlos ist wie ihnen Mr. Malfoy bestätigen kann." Harry machte eine Pause bevor er sich daran machte die Schule vollends zu schockieren.

"Ich möchte euch nun bitten Prof. Snape freundlich wieder willkommen zu heißen..." Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet schoss vor dem Lehrertisch eine gewaltige Wassersäule aus dem Boden. Der Durchmesser war gut eineinhalb Meter, die Höhe mehr als drei. Und unter den überwältigten Blicken der Schüler und Lehrern materialisierte sich Severus in seiner natürlichen Form. Es war ein fantastischer Anblick. Der Mann nahm durch seinen langen Fischschwanz fast die gesamte Höhe der Säule ein, sein langes schwarzes Haar wirkte fast wie ein dunkler Heiligenschein und Harry war sich sicher das der gut gebaute Oberkörper seines Kollegen sowie dessen ansehnlicheres Gesicht definitiv einige der Schülerinnen verzauberte.

Nach einigen Momenten in denen Snape sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer unter die Lupe genommen hatte schlug er ein-zweimal kräftig mit der Schwanzflosse was ihn erfolgreich aus der Wassersäule katapultierte. Noch im Fall verwandelte er sich in seine, bekleidete, menschliche Form, wenn auch noch immer mit seinem wahren Gesicht und Haaren und landete elegant in der Hocke. Ohne noch einen Blick auf die völlig fassungslosen Schüler zu werfen, grüßte er Harry mit einem freundlichen Nicken und nahm auf seinem neuen Sitz, links von Harry platz während die Wassersäule verschwand. Dieser ließ ungerührt das Frühstück erscheinen und fing an zu essen.

Die Zeit bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn verging in entsetztem Schweigen.

tbc


	9. Der erste Tag Teil 2

So das ist das zweite im Bunde. Ich werde mich jetzt wieder Heal my soul widmen, die ich in den letzten Wochen nochmal komplett überarbeitet habe und die nächsten Tage werd ich sie wohl zusammen mit neuem Kapitel posten.

Der erste Tag, Teil 2

Den Tagespropheten hatte er geflissentlich ignoriert.

Nach dem Frühstück hatte sich Harry in sein Büro zurückgezogen. Dort informierte ihn sogleich ein Portrait eines Zwergen das einer ihres Volkes sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht hatte um sich für die Stelle als Lehrer für die Lebensweise anderer Völker zu bewerben. Ähnliches hörte er auch von einigen anderen Gemälden. So würden neben Elben und einem Zwerg auch ein Vampir (Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sowie schwarze Magie), zwei Nymphen (Elementarmagie Wind) sowie ein Zentaur (Wahrsagen) in den nächsten Tagen im Schloss ankommen. Als Fawks ihm dann noch mitteilte das er über andere Phönixe drei Zauberer für die Fächer Rituale, Geschichte und alte Bräuche anwerben konnte war sein Tag endgültig perfekt. Nun fehlte, wenn alles gut ging nur noch jemand für Zaubertränke.

Die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen verbrachte er damit neue Unterrichtspläne zu schreiben. Er wollte etwas gegen diese vermaledeite Häuserrivalität tun, aber ohne die Häuser komplett abzuschaffen, wie es ursprünglich sein Plan war. Diejenigen, die sich als Adepten herausstellten würden zusammen mit denjenigen die das gleiche Element beherrschten unterrichtet werden, diejenigen die kein Element beherrschten würden in Gruppen aufgeteilt zu je fünf pro Haus. Dies hieß das es nun nicht mehr 28 Gruppen ( 4 Häuser mal 7Jahrgangsstufen) zu unterrichten gab sondern maximal 20 (4-8 Elementarklassen plus nicht Elementare), je nachdem wie viele sich als Adepten herausstellten. Die verschiedenen Jahrgänge würde er völlig abschaffen. Es machte mehr Sinn wenn die älteren Schüler den jüngeren in ihrer Gruppe halfen, außerdem hatten die einzelnen Schüler die Möglichkeit nach ihrer Geschwindigkeit zu lernen. Dies erforderte Verantwortungsbewusstsein von den Schülern, immerhin mussten sie letztlich im siebten Jahr alle auf dem gleichen Stand sein um erfolgreich ihre Prüfungen ablegen zu können. Aber auch den Lehrern würde es einiges abverlangen. Diese würden dann für die einzelnen Schüler individuelle Lehrpläne erstellen und sich auf jeden Einzelnen einstellen müssen. Vielleicht sollte er zusätzlich Hilfskräfte einstellen, die die Lehrkräfte unterstützten... Nach einer kurzen Beratung mit Fawks bat er die Gemälde auch nach Interessenten für diese Stellen zu suchen und sein Phönix informierte seine Artgenossen.

Bis zum Mittagessen hatte er die grobe Gruppenaufteilung fertig. Mehr konnte er nicht tun solange nicht alle Schüler getestet waren. Erleichtert von seinem Schreibtisch weg zu kommen machte er sich auf in die große Halle. Die Schüler schienen sich von dem morgendlichen Schock erholt zu haben und unterhielten sich eifrig untereinander. Snape unterrichtete ihn über die Tests, soweit waren 100 von den knapp 300 Schülern getestet worden. Davon stellten sich neben Draco noch sieben andere als Feuer-, zehn als Wind-, acht als Wasser- und fünf als Erdadepten heraus. Etwas was Harry mit Freude hörte. Auch wenn nicht alle so begabt wie Draco zu sein schienen, würde ihnen diese Fähigkeit in dem Krieg, der unzweifelhaft kommen würde, nutzen. Snape schien seinen Spaß zu haben. "Sie hätten sich bestimmt königlich amüsiert Potter. Ein Viertklässler hat versehentlich Poppys Robe in Brand gesteckt, einmal wuchsen ihr Blumen aus den Ohren und Ms. Weasley hat sogar den gesamten Krankenflügel unter Wasser gesetzt. Es war herrlich..."

Kurz vor Ende des Mittagessens wurde Harry von Hogwarts darauf hingewiesen das soeben vier Elben das Gelände von Hogwarts betreten hatten. Ohne recht lange zu fackeln stand er auf und räusperte sich. "Die Schulsprecher bitte an den Lehrertisch." Sofort taten die vier, je einer pro Haus, wie ihnen geheißen. Harry erklärte McGonagall kurz was er vorhatte bevor er sich den vieren zuwandte. Leise sprach er: "Es sind soeben vier Abgesandte der Elben angekommen. Sie werden diese zusammen mit der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin am Eingang begrüßen und zu meinem Büro geleiten. Denken die daran dass ihr Auftreten und Verhalten uns einen möglichen Bündnispartner gegen Voldemort oder einen neuen Feind schaffen kann. Ich verlasse mich auf sie." Die vier nickten. Deutlich konnte man die Anspannung sehen, aber auch den Stolz als sie sich zusammen mit seiner Stellvertretung auf den Weg machten. Harry erhob noch einmal das Wort an die gesamte Halle. "Es sind soeben Gäste eingetroffen, die nun zu meinem Büro gebracht werden. Wenn sie diesen auf dem Weg zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen begegnen sollten erwarte ich von ihnen dass sie diese höflich grüßen und danach ihren Weg fortsetzen. Ich will nicht erfahren dass sie diese mit offenen Mündern angestarrt haben und dann noch zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen sind! Diejenigen, deren Fächer ausfallen begeben sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Vielen Dank." Damit machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro, Snape, der unweigerlich das vorangegangene Gespräch gehört hatte, andeutend dass dieser ihm folgen sollte.

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würde ich dich bitten dir ein Bild von den Vieren zu machen, Severus. Du hast eine bessere Menschenkenntnis als ich und wahrscheinlich auch mehr Wissen was andere magische Völker angeht." Der Schwarzhaarige schien etwas verdutzt, nickte aber dann. Im Büro angekommen nahmen sie Platz und warteten. Knapp zehn Minuten später betraten die Vier samt Eskorte das Büro. Nach einer etwas steifen Begrüßung entließ Harry die Schüler in den Unterricht und bat die restlichen Anwesende sich zu setzen. Es waren zwei Frauen und zwei Männer, alle vom Aussehen her kaum älter als dreißig. Aber soviel Harry von der Lebenserwartung der Elben wusste konnten sie auch 300 sein. Alle hatte die, für Elben übliche, filigranen Züge. Er nahm wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz. "Ich möchte meine Kollegen und mich kurz vorstellen.

Die Dame die sie zu mir eskortiert hat ist Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Oberhaupt des Hauses Gryffindor und Verwandlungslehrerin.

Neben mir Severus Snape, Tränkemeister, Wasseradept und Oberhaupt des Hauses Slytherin. Mein Name ist Harry Potter, neu ernannter Schulleiter, Erdadept, Phönixmagier sowie Nachfahre zweier Gründer dieser Schule."

Einer der beiden Männer, hoch gewachsen mit schwarzem Haar und violetten Augen, begann seinerseits mit der Vorstellung seiner Begleiter. "Dies," er deutete auf eine blonde Elbin mit freundlichen Gesichtszügen, "ist Fiora Nagtshade, Meisteradeptin des Feuers und Lehrerin am Hofe des Königs." Harry nickte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu, welches erwidert wurde. "Neben ihr Saira Nagtshade," die beiden waren eindeutig Schwestern, wenn nicht sogar Zwillinge wie Harry feststellen musste. "Sie ist eine unserer herausragendsten Völkerkundeforscherinnen und ist ebenfalls ein Feueradept." Der Elb wandte sich dem letzten seiner Begleiter zu. Ebenfalls Blond und mit strenger Mimik "Taskan Aurel, Meister der Kräuterkunde und Tinkturen, Erdadept. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. "Ich bin Sargan Lean, Botschafter des Königs und des Folkes der Elben, Wasseradept." Harry hatte auch die anderen drei nochmals begrüßt. Sich seine Überraschung über die Anwesendheit des Botschafters nicht anmerken lassend. "Ich weiß nicht wie weit sie über die Zustände hier in Hogwarts und der restlichen Zaubererwelt informiert sind, darf ich ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten während wir uns auf denselben Stand bringen?"

Die nächste Stunde wurde damit zugebracht sich auf freundliche Art und Weise auszuhorchen. Wie sich herausstellte war das Volk der Elben sehr gut informiert was den Kampf gegen Voldemort anging und hatte mit wachsender Besorgnis dessen Treiben beobachtet. Jedoch verboten ihre Gesetze das sie sich ohne um Hilfe gebeten worden zu sein an einem Krieg beteiligten. Nun, da Harry als Stellvertreter seines Volkes nach mehreren Hundert Jahren erstmals wieder Kontakt zu ihnen aufgenommen hatte, war es ihnen möglich sich in den Kampf einzuschalten. Als Verbündete.

Was sie allerdings nicht wussten waren die Geschehnisse, die zu Harrys Ernennung zum Schulleiter geführt hatten. Harry hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht das was hier in Hogwarts geschah und das was das Ministerium tat völlig unabhängig voneinander war. Wenn sie ein Bündnis mit ihm schlossen bedeutete das in der restlichen Zaubererwelt, zumindest im Moment, gar nichts, so sehr er das auch bedauerte. Trotzdem würden sie jede Hilfe dankend annehmen. Sargan Lean hatte sich nach diesem Gespräch sofort auf den Weg zurück gemacht um seinem Herrscher von den Ergebnissen zu unterrichten. McGonagall begleitete ihn zu den Grenzen des Geländes und würde erst nach ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde wieder zu ihnen stoßen, während Harry und Severus mit den restlichen Dreien sprachen. Fiora war eine sehr freundliche und durchaus humorvolle Frau, die ganz wild darauf war Menschen in der Feuermagie zu unterrichten. Ihre Schwester Saira war etwas zurückhaltender wenn auch nicht weniger herzlich. Sie hatte Ihr Interesse im Bereich der Völkerkunde und würde sich dieses Fach wohl mit dem zwergischen Anwärter aufteilen um die wichtigsten Völker abzudecken. Taskan Aurel war, wie der erste Eindruck vermuten ließ, recht förmlich und streng, aber mit einem freundlichen Glitzern in den Augen. Er interessierte sich für Zaubertränke, wobei er und Snape schnell ins Fachsimpeln verfielen, stimmte aber auch zu Harry bei seinen Stunden der Erdmagie zu entlasten.

Nachdem Harry sie noch über die Essenszeiten informiert hatte, bat er drei Hauselfen sie zu ihren vorbereiteten Quartieren zu bringen und ihnen bei Fragen zur Seite zu stehen. Die nächsten Tage würden sie sich erst einmal einleben, bevor es an die Unterrichtsplanung ging. Als er und Snape schließlich allein waren lehnte er sich mit einem Seufzen in seinem Sessel zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Was für ein Balanceakt!

"Ich bin beeindruckt, Herr Direktor. Das Volk der Elben in knapp zwei Stunden mit sich zu verbünden ist schon eine Leistung." witzelte der Meermensch. "Bitte Severus, fang nicht auch noch mit dem Gesieze an, dieses ganze 'Direktor' macht mir Kopfschmerzen." jammerte Harry, was seinem Gegenüber ein leises Lachen entlockte. In den wenigen Tagen waren sie von Professor und Schüler zu Freunden geworden.

Die restliche Zeit bis McGonagall wiederkam unterhielten sich die beiden angeregt über das was sich in der Schule verändern würde und wie die restliche magische Welt wohl darauf reagieren würde. Als die stellvertretende Schulleiterin in ihrer Freistunde noch mal vorbeikam berichtete ihr Harry von den Ergebnissen der Vorstellungsgespräche. "Da haben sie wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet Mr. Potter." lobte seine ehemalige Lehrerin. "Ich muss zugeben dass ich ihnen nie solch diplomatisches Können zugetraut hätte, nachdem sie es bis vor kurzem immer wieder geschafft haben sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen." Harry wurde rot, was die Beiden ziemlich lustig zu finden schienen. "Sollten sie Probleme haben kommen sie ruhig zu mir, hören sie? Sie sind immer noch ein Mitglied meines Hauses und ich werde nicht zulassen dass sie das hier alles allein machen, verstanden?" Harry konnte nur stumm nicken als sie sich nach einem kurzen Gruß auf den Weg in ihr Büro machte. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich wieder wie ein Schüler, aber irgendwie beruhigte ihn das auch. Wenigsten seine ehemaliger Hauslehrerin hatte sich nicht verändert, auch wenn alles andere sich auf den Kopf zu stellen schien.

Auch Severus machte sich wieder auf den Weg, er würde die Zeit bis zum Abendessen in seiner Seenlandschaft der Kammer verbringen. Harry hatte den Eingang so verändert das nun auch Severus ohne seine Hilfe jederzeit rein und raus konnte. Bevor er ging wandte er sich noch mal Harry zu. "Ich weiß nicht ob es dir bewusst ist, Harry. Aber als Schulleiter ist es dir durchaus gestattet eine Beziehung mit einem Schüler zu haben. Solange dieser nicht direkt von dir unterrichtet wird und nicht mehr als fünf Jahre jünger ist als du. Im Übrigen weiß ich das Draco schwul ist und dich durchaus attraktiv findet, also mach was." Damit ging er.

Harry saß noch eine halbe Stunde später mit schamrotem Gesicht und starrem Blick in seinem Sessel. 'Draco fand ihn attraktiv?!"

tbc


	10. Neue Liebe, neues Glück

A/N: Nachdem ich jetzt momentan Urlaub hab bin ich schön fleißig. Allerdings machen sich meine Charas wieder einmal selbstständig. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse aber das hier wird eine Harry/Draco und Sev/? . Das die Story unter Sev und Harry zu finden ist, ist weil es die Hauptcharaktere sind. Vielen Dank für die vielen (und langen) Reviews, bin immer ganz nervös wenn ich welche krieg. Viel Spass beim lesen

teddy 172, chaine: Danke für eure und alle anderen Reviews! ((((all))))

Riyuka+freu+

Minnilein: Hogwards ist für mich auch schon immer Weiblich, wie so eine Art Ersatzmutter für die Schüler... Was das Haustier angeht- Wie wärs mit einem "Hausdrachen" (oder Hausdraco) lach. Bin mir noch nicht sicher was ich den armen Hauptcharakteren noch so alles aufs Auge drück...

Angie: Ne es ist eine Harry/Draco soll aber weiterhin unter Harry und Sev als Hauptpersonen laufen

lealau: ich muss mich wiederholen: rotwerd. Ich freu mich riesig das dir meine Geschichten so gefallen mal sehen was du hierzu meinst +grins+

Ina Bauer: Harry muss jetzt etwas warten, jetzt ist Sev dran g

Silberne Wolfsfrau: öhm... nein lol (hau mich nach diesem Kap nicht... ok?)

Neue Liebe, neues Glück

Severus ließ mit einem erleichterten Seufzen seine Robe verschwinden und stieg ins kühle Nass seiner Oase. Sofort wandelten sich seine Beine zur Flosse und mit geübter Leichtigkeit schwamm der Meermann durch die Höhlen und Seen seiner Unterwasserlandschaft. Die letzten Stunden hatte er damit zugebracht die letzten Schüler auf ihre Elementarfähigkeiten zu testen. Nun, nach drei Tagen standen die neuen Klassen fest. zwei Wasser-, eine Feuer-, eine Erd-, zwei Windelementar- sowie drei normale Klassen. Severus war überrascht und erfreut wie viele Schüler diese Begabung in sich trugen. Ausgebildet würden sie gegen den dunklen Lord im Kampf eine gute Chance haben.

Nach einer knappen Stunde in der er einfach nur durchs Wasser geschossen war ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige schließlich in einem der größeren Seen nieder und suchte sich ein paar Korallen und andere Wasserpflanzen zusammen. Er aß zwar in seiner menschlichen Form und war auch durchaus fähig von diesen Speisen zu überleben, aber wenn er die Chance hatte blieb er lieber bei den Früchten des Meeres. Kaum war er mit der ersten Steinkoralle fertig, fiel ihm ein Schatten an der Wasseroberfläche auf. Jemand schien dort zu sitzen und die einzigen die hier in die Kammer hinunter kamen waren Harry und Draco. Sein Patensohn war jetzt im Verwandlungsunterricht, der seid heute wieder stattfand, also konnte es nur der junge Schulleiter sein.

Mit wenigen Flossenschlägen war er an der Wasseroberfläche und streckte seinen Kopf heraus. Harry saß tatsächlich am Ufer und schien auch nicht sonderlich erschrocken über sein plötzliches Erscheinen. "Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" fragte der Mann während er sich neben den Wunderjungen an Land hiefte. Dann, den skeptischen Blick des Zauberers ignorierent nahm er sich eine mitgebrachte Koralle und machte sich daran weiter zu essen.

"Ich wurde gerade von Fawkes informiert das sich eine Frau und ihr dreijähriges Kind auf dem Weg zu uns befinden, sie werden wohl in der nächsten Stunden eintreffen." Severus hob skeptisch eine elegante Augenbraue. "Und was ist der Grund für ihre Anwesenheit? Ich dachte du hättest inzwischen alle Fächer besetzt?" Es stimmte, in den letzten 2 Tagen hatten sich für alle Fächer Lehrkräfte sowie Helfer für diese gefunden. Im Moment lief der Unterricht wieder im alten Muster, Anfang der nächsten Woche würde er auf das neue Chema umgestellt werden.

"Fawkes sagt sie wären Flüchtlinge, darum bin ich zu dir gekommen." erklärte Harry, worauf die Augenbraue noch höher wanderte. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug fuhr er fort. "Fawkes meinte er spühre die selbe Magie wie bei dir. Es sind Meermenschen."

Die Koralle viel unbemerkt aus Severus Hand und versank im See.

Nervös saß Severus in einem der bequemen Sessel des Schulleiterbüros, verhüllt durch einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Das war auch gut so, sein Ego hätte es bestimmt nicht verkraftet wenn ihn Harry jetzt, nervös wie er war, gesehen hätte.

All die Jahre war er davon ausgegangen das er niemals einen anderen Meermenschen als seine Mutter zu Gescht bekommen würde. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht eine Partnerin zu finden oder zumindest einen Freund der so war wie er, jemand der ihn vollkommen verstand? Ungeduldig blickte er zwischen der Uhr und Harry vor und zurück. Die beiden Neuankömmlinge waren bereits auf dem Schulgelände, wurden in diesen Momenten von zwei Vertrauenschülern zu Harrys Büro begleitet. Jeden Moment...

Es klopfte.

Harry warf noch ein wissendes Lächeln in Severus Richtung bevor er mit einem Wink seiner Hand die Tür öffnete. Sehr zum Ärger des Meermenschen versperrte diese ihm dann auch noch die Sicht. Erst nachdem Harry die Schüler in dem Unterricht entlassen und die Gäste herein gebeten hatte wurde sein Blickfeld frei gemacht.

Sie war wunderschön.

Die Frau die herein trat und Harry die Hand schüttelte war etwa Ende zwanzig, Anfang dreißig. Sie war schlank, in eine dunkelblaue Robe und grünen Reiseumhang gehüllt, dessen Kapuze herunter geschlagen. Violettes, dunkles Haar hing ihr bis zur Taille und umrahmte das zarte Gesicht mit tiefblauen Augen. Auf ihrem Arm trug sie ein kleines, tief schlafendes Mädchen, mit wilden violetten Locken.

"Es freut mich das sie wohlbehalten hier angekommen sind." erklang Harrys warme Stimme durch den Raum als er der jungen Frau andeutete Platz zu nehmen. Das Mädchen kuschelte sich, ohne aufzuwachen; an die Seite seiner Mutter, was Severus ein kleines Lächeln entlockte. "Ich wurde über ihr Kommen informiert, jedoch sind mir die genauen Gründe dafür nicht bekannt." fuhr der Griffindor fort. Severus musste schmunzeln. Der Junge hörte sich fast wie der alte Schulleiter an.

"Ich bin hier her gekommen um Schutz zu suchen. Im Tagespropheten habe ich gelesen was hier vorgefallen ist." Ihre Stimme war weich und melodisch, auch wenn man deutlich Furcht aus ihren Worten heraushörte. "Sie müssen wissen, mein Mann" sie stockte bei dem Wort kurz. " und ich sind arm und ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Doch vor kurzem fand ich ein Schreiben an das Ministerium auf dem Schreibtisch meines Mannes in dem er 'den Preis für die Zutaten' verhandelte." Ein kalter Schauer lief Severus über den Rücken als die letzten Augenblicke seiner Mutter ungewollt in seinem Gedächtnis auftauchten.

"Mein Mann hat vor einigen Wochen herausgefunden das Ari und ich nicht menschlich sind, er schien es zu akzeptieren, doch nun fürchte ich das er mein Leben und das meiner Tochter für Reichtum eintauschen will." Ein trockenes Schluchzen entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Harry war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor die Frau gekniet. Beruhigend legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Darf ich fragen wie sie heißen?" meinte er leise. Sie schien kurz verdutzt, antwortete aber dann. "Silaji Manera... nein, jetzt wohl wieder Ninji. Und das ist meine Tochter Ari." Harry nickte. "Wenn mich mein Informant," er nickte in Richtung Fawkes, der auf seinem Platz saß, "recht informiert hat sind sie Meermenschen, stimmt das?" trotz seiner ruhigen Art zuckte Silaji zusammen, bevor sie fast unmerklich nickte.

"Ich bitte sie, gewähren sie wenigstens meiner Tochter Zuflucht. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn sie dem Ministerium in die Hände fiel." Harrys Blick wurde ernst. "Weder Ihnen noch ihrer Tochter wird ein Haar gekrümmt werden. Professor Snape hier, wird sich ihrer annehmen und sie beschützen." Severus ließ den Zauber um sich herum fallen und schwarze Augen trafen blaue. Silajis Augen weiteten sich als sie abrupt aufstand und mit strahlendem Blick einige Schritte in seine Richtung trat. Alle Furcht war gewichen.

"Es ist also wahr? Sie sind...?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. "ein Meermensch wie sie, ja." vollendtete Severus ihren Satz sanft. Einen Augenblick später hatte er eine junge Frau in seinen Armen die sich heiser schluchzend an seine Brust schmiegte und eine ungewohnte Wärme breitete sich in Severus' Brust aus. Es passte perfekt. Leicht, ohne Hast, um sie nicht zu erschrecken legte er seine Arme um ihre schlanke Gestallt und versuchte die Nixe zu beruhigen. Das kecke Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters ignorierte er gekonnt. Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack löste sich die junge Frau von ihm, heftig errötend. "Es tut mir leid... Ich wollte nicht... Es ist nur..." Sie brach ab und warf ihm einen hilflosen aber auch peinlich berührten Blick zu. Severus konnte nicht anders als leise zu lachen. Mit einem freudigen Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen antwortete er. "Ich verstehe sie. Mir geht es nicht anders. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich darauf gehofft jemanden meiner Art zu treffen oder wenigstens zu erfahren ob es noch andere wie mich gibt. Und nun stehen sie plötzlich vor mir, es ist als wäre ein Traum war geworden." Sie nickte und umarmte ihn noch einmal, diesmal herzlich, wie einen alten Freund. Als sie sich wieder lösten meldete sich ein noch immer schmunzelnder Harry zu Wort.

"Ich dachte sie würden es vielleicht bevorzugen zusammen mit Severus in dessen Oase zu wohnen. Dann haben sie genug Zeit sich auszutauschen und ich denke die kleine Ari wird auch ihre Freude haben. Ihr Gepäck wird gerade von einer vertrauenswürdigen Hauselfe hinuntergebracht. Sie können so lange hier im Schloss bleiben wie sie wollen, Silaji. Aber ich denke jetzt sollten sie sich erst einmal Ruhe gönnen." Severus verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und ging zu dem Sessel in dem klein Ari noch immer schlief. Was ihn doch etwas verwunderte. Er warf ihrer Mutter einen fragenden Blick zu. "Ich habe einen leichten Schlafzauber über sie gelegt, damit sie nichts von unserer Flucht mitbekommt." meinte sie leise und er hob nickend das Mädchen auf seinen Arm. "Das steht dir, Severus." witzelte Harry, was auch Silaji ein leises Glucksen entlockte. "Einen schönen Tag noch Harry." meinte der Tränkemeister ohne auf die kleine Stichelei ein zu gehen und öffente die Tür für die Nixe. "Vielen Dank, Schulleiter." sagte sie noch lächelnd bevor die drei den Raum verließen und sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

"Da hat es aber jemanden schwer erwischt, meinst du nicht auch, Fawkes?" lachte der Wunderjunge und der Phoenix konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

Severus wurde gnadenlos ausgefragt auf dem Weg in die Kammer. Über Hogwarts, über seine Arbeit als Lehrer, über seine Erfahrungen als Meermensch... Nicht das es ihn störte. Ganz im Gegenteil, ohne das ihm sonst immer begleitende Mistrauen beantwortete er ihre Fragen und stellte seine eigenen. Nun da sie in Sicherheit war taute seine Begleiterin auf. Ihre herzliche Art erinnerte ihn etwas an Molly Weasley, jedoch war sie eine wesendlich ruhigere Natur. Entspannt ging er neben ihr her als sie erzählte, ab und zu einen Blick auf das Mädchen auf seinem Arm werfend.

Silaji war bis zu Aris Geburt als Medihexe tätig gewesen und hatte in einem kleinen Krankenhaus gearbeitet. Die Arbeit war schlecht bezahlt gewesen aber sie war alles was sie wollte. Nun, bis die kleine Ari geboren wurde. Severus musste einige Male lachen als seine Begleiterin erzählte was das kleine Mädchen alles anstellte. Ob es nun überflutete Wohnzimmer oder plötzlich in der Badewanne auftauchende Fische waren, die Kleine schien eine begabte und lebhafte Hexe zu sein. "Du musst sehen wenn sie schwimmt. Es ist so niedlich wie sie mit ihrer noch viel zu kurzen Flosse durchs Wasser rudert." kicherte sie. "Ihr fehlt es an Übung. Der See den ich bei uns zuhause erschaffen habe ist sehr klein, da konnte sie nicht wirklich toben." fuhr sie dann leiser fort. Der traurige Ton entging dem Tränkemeister nicht. "Das wird sich jetzt ändern. Platz hat sie in Zukunft genügend." meinte Severus und öffnete seinen Zugang zur Kammer.

tbc

Sev als hetero (pfui!)... ich hoff ihr bewerft mich nicht mit Eiern... Aber ich WILL kleine Sevs in Hogwarts schwimmen sehen... O O O

SS


End file.
